New Tokunosu Chronicle
by Helltanz98
Summary: Japan isn't suited to survive the zombie apocalypse, but not everyone in Tokunosu is prepared to give up. From high schoolers, to Yakuza, police, ultranationalist ... and a stranded American marine with a few too many guns. Tokunosu maybe under siege from the dead, and the city might be burning, but some people will find out how to survive in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

The New Normal

Version 2

Helltanz's notes:

Preface:

Alright this is draft two it still works off of the same premise as the original, which is abridged to below. Unlike the original version this is written in 3rd Person, and focuses through the perspective of various characters. Some are canon others are obviously not, and really this is a story of survival. In particular because of the 3rd person I can introduce the set up to the High School survivors much earlier.

For those curious the scenario referred to within it began by selecting two fire arms and choosing one of three vehicles (LAV, Humvee, Huey), which would be loaded with ammo for the chosen fire arms. Now the actual thinking portion of the debate was what to pack in 5 large duffle bags if you had an unlimitted budget. I do actually have an itemized list, which after lengthy peer review does have certain flaws.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead. This is done solely for nonprofit purposes.

At present this fanfiction is not a crossover and nor do I own any of the franchises that it might be hypothetically crossed with down the road.

-scene break-

Chapter 1

If you were just looking at the weather it hardly looked like today would be the day everything normal came crashing to a halt... or go completely off the rails. Today didn't look like the sort of day that the world would choose to end on. The armored vehicle turning up in front of the school wasn't even the first sign that something had gone completely sideways... no that particular '_honor_' fell to the zombie who first hobbled up to the school gate.

That first zombie at the gate was the last... but it was the herald of the end of the world as everyone, who happened to see it, as they knew it. The outbreak was happening world wide. In two hours Tokunosu like so many others would be overrun by the dead, but this story starts as that first zombie came up to the wrought iron gate of the school.

David was busy lamenting not taking the opportunity to enjoy himself more when he found himself out in front of Fujimi High in Tokonosu. Not that it did much good. All the gear he had up to and including the multi ton armored amphibious reconnaissance vehicle had all been a part of a purely hypothetical planning game. Talk it out and make fun of each other in turn. It hadn't meant to be real, but you shouldn't tempt the devil.

Still at least the weather wasn't bad though. Unfortunately for the moment clear weather, gear... and a sudden much better grasp on Japanese were all that he had going for him at the moment.

Fujimi High was a private, rather exclusive, university preparation high school whose parent company had been at one point owned by the Mitsubishi Zaibatsu... back in the day. It was prestigious to attend, and had a well respected staff. Amongst the staff was however a hot headed teacher named Teshima who'd come out to see about the stranger (the Zombie not the tank driving gaijin) at the gate. Teshima-sensei made the mistake of reaching through the gate to grab the zombie. He regretted that a minute later as he recoiled stumbling back after he was bit and he then he turned into one of them in a matter of minutes... and then he bit one of his colleagues... that would be how the zombies got into the school.

The minute he got bit though was when the screaming started. Four teachers had come up to the gate and two were turned flat out. First Teshima, and then the female teacher. It was their screaming though that caught David's attention from where he was parked just down the road from the entrance. IF those four teachers had waited a little longer, and looked around they probably would have seen the not precisely inconspicious ASLAV parked on the curb. Instead Teshima chose to confront the zombie.

David had been trying to get his bearing, and cutting the ID tags off the five large duffle bags, as he tried to figure out what to do. He shut the bag after confirming that within it was a well worn and familiar FAL para, and pulling out a series of bungee cords.

The whole thing, the ASLAV loaded full of ammo, and the conents of the of the bag jived with a stupid hypothetical scenario, but this wasn't Texas that was for sure. It kind of undercut the reasoning for the Ausie version of the LAV. Still of the options that had been available it was the best choice... even if the LAV-PC would have been better. Still thirteen odd tons of armor and guns loaded with ammo was nothing to complain about, being lost was. He didn't recognized anything... except that the Kanji implied he was somewhere in Japan... and well that was the other side of the world.

The screaming snapped him out of all of that, and got him to walk up the other wise empty mid morning street. As insane as it might of been, being stuck in Japan all of a sudden was rather in opportune. However being stuck in Japan _with zombies_ was worse. That was what it had to be... the massive hamburger esque pattern on the chest, and the gash on the ambling dead man were pretty obviously from a, relative, low speed impact from a car, and the car's grill, but the empty eyes really gave it away. The walk didn't hurt though.

The blood though really cemented the decision to act though... but the screaming didn't hurt motivation to do something either. When Teshima had bit the lady teacher, Hayashi, the other two surviving teachers just freaked out all the more. One bolted immediately back for the school. By that point David had pulled the nine millimeter from its drop leg holster and squeezed. At condition zero it discharged sending a piece of spent brass rolling across the black top... and of course a bullet flying from the barrel. With the zombie on his side of the gate dealt with he turned it on the zombie who's name had been Teshima. The former physical education teacher groaned and slammed against the gate fruitlessly searching for the sound of the gunshot. The zombie that was Hayashi started to stumble towards the gate... she'd turned quickly as well.

Two more pieces of brass went rolling across the asphalt. Exhaling a breath he'd been holding he eyed the two corpses, which thankfully weren't moving. That was at least a good sign... not that they should have been moving before this at all. Without many options and clearly positioned where the school would be the best place to get answers he backed up, and hefted each duffle bag carefully aboard the ASLAV securing them in the empty bins. The only reason he was bothering with it was because he wasn't going to leave them, the supplies, behind if he could help it.

Fujimi high had on campus dorms, and several four story buildings including an observatory... the down side was the gate and walls didn't cover all sides. The parking lot was 'open', recognizing that and the fact that there were probably other zombies he lamented that what he was about to do was very likely stupid.

In the context of the scenario that had been discussed there had been a weapons selection element of it. Two guns, any two, regardless of how outlandish they were, with the vehicle filled with the ammo for them. So on top of David's list had had been the Mk14 EBR with a [Leupold] mark IV; and that was a rather pricy piece of glass. His second had been the reliably proven HK MP5K-PDW. It was the latter he picked up when he went to hop the wrought iron fence.

Of course by the time he'd hopped it and gotten to the door the screaming... well it pretty much told him that well... that there were going to be zombies about. It probably would have been wiser to turn back, but as the expression went in for a penny in for the pound.

People in a panic don't tend to notice a whole lot. Even if there weren't a whole lot of people running, they were too scared to notice much else beside what was right in front of them. They also didn't care if they ran anyone over. A panicked group of people was not something you wanted to stand in front of. Trampling was not a quick death normally... and given the situation things could be worse than death.

The kid running down the hall almost completely ignored the heavily armed gaijin as a result. Not because he didn't see him, but because he was more scared of the flesh eating monsters down the way he'd come. The kid's name turned out to be Jubei, and it was the site of the gun that would stick with him in the coming days.

Jubei would remember the gun... not so much because of the events in the hall, but because of what would happen in less than an hour. The Gaijin would leave, but not without leaving an impression on those who survived who didn't go with. In a week Akechi Jubei would have an MP5, taken from a dead police officer, of his own.

-scene break-

Busujima Saeko was a native of Tokonosu, and not simply a senior at Fujimi but a highly respected member of the school's highly ranked kendo club. That skill could be attributed to the long hours her father had spent teaching the tradition to her. A tradition that was at this very moment saving her life. Even though it was only a wooden practice sword it was enough to crack bone.

Saeko was not the only one taking an affirmative defense against the outbreak. The gaijin might have had his gun but some of the other students had appropriated improvised weapons... and some had just picked up baseball bats and started swinging. Still Saeko had been at Fujimi high since she'd started High school and recognized the need to get out of the school. She knew she needed a car... and she had a good idea of where to get one. She had heard the gun shots, which raised other questions, but didn't deter her from her goal... at least until they were so close by. She knew they were getting closer, and on the same floor before even seeing the gun.

It was a little hard to miss, for a calm person, when in the confines of a hallway, even with all the shouting, and screaming... and dying. Then of course there was the intercom choosing to chime in, "Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time there is a violent struggle occuring on the premises. Students, remain with your teachers, and follow their instructions." One of the teachers who'd gone out to the front gate had managed to reach the office and realy what had happened... not that help was going to come. There was no mention at all of the police. Saeko had already tried dialing the emergency police line after all. It was clear it wasn't safe to stay in the school any longer... especially when the voice on the PA suddenly screamed.

Saeko turned, and kept walking down the hall... now the real panic would begin, and so it did. In less than a minute the voice who'd been on the PA system had been murdered over the open line and everyone started screaming, and preparing to run. Then of course they did start to run every which way. Saeko didn't need to be told to hit the downed zombie in the head when asked, "I was looking for the school nurse she has a car, and can drive." It seemed a better option than trying to escape on foot, "She should still be in the clinic."

It was as good of a plan as any... especially given that it was rather spur of the moment... and going to the clinic was better than trying to wander aimlessly through the school trying to find something better. Two was better than one after all.

Teshima or Hayashi must have infected one or possibly both the other teachers at the gate... or maybe one of them had wandered in through the parking lot. Whatever had happened it had spread through the courtyard and into the hallways with the monsters biting people along the way. It'd been over an hour since Teshima had been bitten and it had taken that long to work through towards the nurse's office through the increasing numbers of walking dead.

"You're prepared," and in any other scenario that would have sounded accusatory, except in this moment it almost sounded like a compliment. Except in this case 'prepared' still meant end of the world, which was never a good thing. "So you have to have a plan?"

He shook his head side to side, but before he could verbalize a response there was a scream so they both busted through the double doors, but the zombie was already dead. Standing over it was a sophmore, Saeko vaguely recognized, but more importantly the nurse was alive. So while David started collecting clean bandages, and rifling around for APC tablets Saeko faced the nurse, "Shizuka-sensei where are your keys?"

"Ah... they'd be in the teachers lounge," And the blonde stopped and did a head count, "my car is only a two seater though," and that stopped everyone.

The four stood around looking dumbfounded for a minute, "Thats alright, we'll go get the keys, and go out the front,"

"You have a car?"

He nodded, "I've got a set of wheels," He responded unwilling to admit that his ride was a multi ton armored vehicle... well running around with a bunch of guns in Japan was one thing... a very odd thing, (perhaps beyond very odd) but this was crises so that could be presumably hand waved. He figured it was better to wait.

The sophmore who had introduced himself as Kazu Ishi looked up, "But what about the buses... Shizuka-sensei could try that..."

The school nurse nodded, even if she seemed unsure about leaving her car behind, "he's right that could... work, and the keys should be in the lounge." A bus was definitely a better choice than a compact car.

People were running everywhere now, but that wasn't just it. Students were picking up weapons, though for the question of how much good it would do them. Fujimi's campus was big enough that there was enough space in the buildings to barricade and hide, but if that was done then what. You couldn't stay hidden forever if you were by yourself, or if you were with friends. Surviving meant you had to have food and water... and heat. Thats why if there was anything better that could be thought of getting out now was for the best.

-scene break-

For Jubei the idea of running away from the school didn't even occur to him... not immediately at least. When he had time to breath he would consider it. The first gun shot had been loud, but it was the ones closer to him that had hurt. They'd been loud, and in that hallway, bereft of any kind of ear protection a sudden crack stunned him leaving him standing there stunned and seeing stars. Then as more followed... his ears got used to it. He still kind of jumped, but it wasn't so bad. A week from now he would simply stick to wearing a pair of ear muffs that he'd found in the school wood working shop.

Akechi Jubei made his choice. He'd make his safe place here. So instead of running out of the school, and fleeing the campus he ran up the stairs, and towards higher ground. There was one thing that reverberated with him, and would stay with him. The smell of the cordite, and the gun in the gaijin's hand.

The sophomore fled up the stairs heading an opposite, well more parallel, way as the gaijin. Where the gaijin and the captain of the kendo club doubled back... going back to the ground floor and heading to the clinic Jubei went another direction. His path gave him a clear view of the outside, and all of the chaos... not just that of Fujimi... but of the wider area of the city.

It wasn't just the emergency hotline that was overwhelmed. Those lines were backed up as the tele operators were innundated with calls. On the street though fire rescue, and the police were out of the depth as they had to deal with the zombies, and the panic, and automobile accidents. One thing had lead to another and like dominoes there were already fires starting to spread so much that the columns of black smoke were already visible. One or two might not have been so bad, but Jubei took the time to count the ones he could see as he worked on catching his breath.

Then something else caught his attention... he didn't have a gun, but neither did any of his classmates, but they found other weapons. He looked around... a broom wouldn't do... a bat a baseball bat that would be the best he could hope for.

"Akechi-kun?" The teacher looked shell shocked... worn to the bone, but he stopped when the air was riddled with the sound of gun fire, "Is it the police? Are the police here Akechi-kun?"

The sophomore shook his head, "No sensei." He looked back to the courtyard, and then beyond it and saw what Teshima and the teachers who had went to the gate would have seen if they had looked around. Parked on the curb was a large diesel powered very obviously military vehicle. "The Gaijin," he said pointing the vehicle out to the biology teacher.

"I see the government has said we should take shelter and close the doors and windows until help can arrive. We should do this," The older man declared softly, "Come," He ordered.

Jubei looked at the vehicle once more, before turning away... he hadn't thought about that. A car would have been great... but safety in the dorms was for the best. The sound of thunder, and the rumble of that engine when it did start up later would also stick with him like the gun fire.

Jubei and the biology teacher were joined by a few more students as they scrambled up the hallway, and then up the stairs. Slowly they figured out the same things as other survivors. The zombies responded to sound, and couldn't see.

-scene break-

Jubei wasn't the only one who chose to go up instead of fleeing outside. After all it was really two choices up or down... try and hide somewhere and barricade yourself from the zombies... or take your chances making a break for it. For every Jubei who chose to stay, and flee upward into the school someone tried to fight their way out into the open air, and onto the street. Some people panicked and didn't plan, and some did. Some went it alone, and some formed groups.

Different people stepped up into leadership roles.

The gaijin, the nurse, the kendo captain, and the sophmore came from one direction. Other groups converged from different directions in the main hallway... not just the undead. Takagi Saya was the scion of a powerful ultranationalist, and a professed genius. Kohta Hirano might not have come from quite such an ostentatiously wealthy family but they were well off... enough to indulge their son's interests. In this case those interests let Hirano cobble together a nail gun into a zombie killing weapon. The pair weren't the only group. Rei, and Takashi settled for more mundane improvised weapons. In this case a mop pole, and a baseball bat... and that was good enough.

A kind of twinkle though appeared in Kohta's eye, as he took in the sight... and identified the sub machine gun by name and model, "THATS THE MP5K Personal Defense Weapon." Rei had ... kind of recognized the gun... as the police employed a different version of the MP5. Kohta however was less interested in the police equipment, and more the patterns.

"Calm down you idiot," Saya growled, as he babbled of technical specifications.

After a minute he did in fact calm down, which gave the converged groups the opportunity to settle and catch their breath. It also let them make introductions... but more importantly confirm the plan from here on out.

Saya directed them to the school's evacuation plan, which was pinned to the wall of the lounge, "We are here, if we leave through the front entrance it will be the shortest route to the tour buses in the parking lot."

Shizuka held up the keys when prompted.

"Are you in the parking lot?" Takashi had the forethought to ask.

David shook his head, "No I'm parked outside down from the gate." The assumption, no doubt, (As Kohta called for shotgun in English) that went unsaid was that he drove some big muscle car, like a Thunderbird, or maybe a gigantic Cadillac Escalade. Americans all drive Sports Cars or SUVs right? That was the stereotype, and i_t_ was rather true... in this instance... for a given definition. "I could probably give you a lift to the parking lot rather than trying to make a run for it."

"That would depend on how many of _them_ are out there." Saya interjected. "We have to leave soon though all of the noise will just draw more of them." She commented before going on to bring up the subject of just where to go.

Takuzo was another student of Tokunosu's Fujimi High. Like Komoru Takashi he to had picked up a baseball bat as his weapon against the zombies. He and his group had appropriated weapons quickly with the onset of the outbreak, but weren't quite sure where to go.

Takuzo's group had five people in it including himself, and his girlfriend Naomi. Naomi's friend Kawamoto was one of the others. The three boys of the group stood in the corner panting after they dealt with the zombies they'd stumbled across as they had made their way to the front entrance. "Where to we go from here? Are we really just going to try and run?"

A groan from one of the undead came from the doorway, and Takuzo lunged furiously bring his baseball bat across the zombie's temple with a squick filled sound. "Not so loud. They'll here you and we'll be over run." He stopped and looked up the staircase, "Shit." And here came more of the undead. He glanced down the ground floor hallway, and the five slowly began to inch away from the ascending staircase.

"Hey, are any of you bit?" Takashi asked cautiously approaching the group. After quietly ascertaining that none of them had been infected he announced the intention to escape.

Kohta peaked up towards the staircase, "We'll have to be quiet. No shooting," He muttered more to himself, even sounding disappointed about that.

"Well of course. Besides there are probably plenty out front." Saya interjected, "We have to get to the buses though."

The gun otaku looked around, "They respond to noise, but if we make too big of a distraction then the ones upstairs will come down." Takashi was already opening a locker, and pulled out a pair of trainers. Hirano blinked.

"I'll throw them at that side, and we can go around." He said, even if it did sound risky as hell. "We can stay quiet."

Recognizing that this was better than just trying to rush the door he nodded, "Wait for my signal... or five minutes." David responded "and then come outside, "No body have a better plan?" No body did, "All right Takashi go for it." The group of survivors started towards one wall as Takashi edged the opposite direction and drew his arm back to the throw the shoe. It impacted with a clang drawing the zombies' attention who were inside the entry hall. Takashi slipped back carefully watching out for any zombies that might come down the hall or from the stairs and readied to throw the other shoe.

"I can't believe that worked," Takuzo muttered incredulously. Saya shushed him as David went through the front door and then started sprinting towards the road. He grudgingly went quiet, and stared out the front entrance of the school... Saya had a point if they were quiet they might just be able to get out of here with out too much trouble.

-scene break-

Unsure of what to do Jubei fell into a mixed company of survivors as he and the biology teacher made their way away from the ground floor. When they reached the third they met a senior named Shibata, who had suggested barricading the stairs to some of his classmates. This was of course after Shibata had thrown the infected class representative off the railing. Still the senior's plan was better than nothing.

Shibata's idea wasn't unique other survivors who chose to hole up in their dorms, or in another of the school buildings piled chairs and desks up, or barricaded doors. It was better than nothing, but really stealth was proving the better tool for survival... and in not that then having a solid weapon to whack a zombie in the head was.

Keeping quiet was how they planned to get through this for the time being, and while it wasn't popular it was the only that could be seen. So for the biology teacher had made a grudging compromise between the students. The idea was to if the zombies responded to noise then keep as much space between the largest group of survivors as possible. That meant people going up to the fourth floor... or even the roof.

The roof was where Jubei found himself waiting... the question, he asked himself, was waiting for what. Help maybe? It didn't seem like it was coming. So he waited and watched, and then it caught his attention. The front entrance doors were opening... and a figure came out. Jubei looked around, and realized that the handful of other students who had the stomach to watch the mess that was the courtyard had seen it too. Some started to make noise only to be shushed by one of the trio of surviving teachers so Jubei kept quiet.

It was ironic... or perhaps just poetic how beautiful the cherry blossoms floating on the wind looked as they passed across the courtyard. Perhaps it was symbolic of how everything normal was gone for good... of how this was a new world.

Akechi Jubei realized that... and processed another important fact. The Gaijin was sneaking past the blind zombies and more to the point he wasn't shooting. "The tank," Jubei muttered to himself, of course he realized it made sense the gaijin wouldn't leave his monstrous vehicle behind. Even from here Jubei just imagine the damage such a dangerous looking weapon mounted in the turret would do.

The gaijin reached his vehicle without incident... without a shot being fired. So transfixed on the starting of the armored vehicle's engine, and then too busy taking cover to notice the mass of students rushing out of the school.

There was no way to get down there in time, especially not with all the ruckus that followed. It did however highlight an alternative. Not the weapons, but the other buses. Of course to get the keys and get out would mean going back downstairs. It would mean fighting through the undead. That was the start of a fundamental shift in thinking. It was fundamental for this new normal.

-scene break-

Index:

Locations:

Tokunosu City: Tokunosu is a medium sized city located a couple hundred kilometers north of the Japanese Capital. The city is primarily supplied power from a hydroelectric dam complex located inland, and historically drew its income from shipping, and presently the service industry. Tokunosu is home to a two terminal offshore international airport, built to reduce traffic and congestion (and noise pollution) for the older regional airports located in crowded metro areas.

Weapons List: (Abridged)

FN FAL: Sometimes referred to as 'The Right Arm of the Free World' for its widescale use by western countries during the cold war the FAL is a semi automatic battle rifle in 7.62x51mm. The original FN FAL was designed and produced by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal of Belgium but has since been manufactured world wide, and seen action in dozens of conflicts. The rifle was used as the standard rifle by both sides during the Argentine Invasion of the Falklands.

Mk14 EBR: An update of the 7.62x51mm M14. Built originally by the US Navy the Mk14 uses a shorter 18 inch barrel and introduces various modern features to a cold war rifle. The design has since been tweaked by the other US service branches. The Mk 14 EBR Mod 1 weighs slightly more than an AK at just over 10 pounds loaded.

M242 Bushmaster: The Primary Armament of the LAV-25 (and variants like the ASLAV) along with a host of other platforms the M242 is a dual feed chain gun. It fires the 25mm by 137mm round with an effective range of three kilometers in open terrain.

Organizations:

'Delta Force': Delta Force is the popularized name for the United States Army's 1st Special Forces Operation Detachment Delta. Delta Force is a US Direct Action and Counter Terrorism unit emphasizing robust training. Delta Force uses the term 'Operator' to refer to members who have completed Selection and OTC courses.

Scout Sniper: The Scout Sniper designation is awarded to graduates of one of four eligible 'Scout Sniper Schools'. The Marine Corp Scout Sniper program places heavy emphasis on not simply shooting but observation and fieldcraft to support comand intelligence gathering.

SAT: Tokushu Kyushu Butai in Japanese. The SAT is a detachment within the National Police Agency that is in many ways an enhanced SWAT and HRT unit. Frequently referred to as paramilitary or special forces their original function was meant to deal with highly dangerous armed criminals, but has since placed an added emphasis on counter terrorism particularly the defense of airports.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Break out

-scene break-

Across Tokunosu... and across the world everything seemed to be going to hell. The spread of the zombie plague happened quickly... some people like Teshima and Hayashi had turned extremely quickly while others took longer. Already governments, and people, were beginning to panic, but the worst was the people caught with no where to flee to faced with the inevitable.

In the coming days that would be realized by all survivors. It wasn't just the population density of major cities that made them a death trap it was public transportation. Busses, subways, and trains had been ferrying people across town and such only needed one of the undead to turn to infect dozens even hundreds of people. People in planes weren't much better off, and airports and stations started to be overrun fairly quickly.

The government of Japan's first steps were to issue cautionary warnings. Unsure, and divided on what to do, but even if they had been decisive there wasn't much to do in the early hours as by then Tokyo's subways, and many others across the country were already crawling with the dead. The advisory to stay side was actually sensible given what was known... still it did little to change the situation. The police were ordered to shut down crossings, to try and stem the outbreak, but that only bottlenecked people... and that started panics.

Some people panicked on their lonesome, but some chose a different way to vent their frustration and while it wasn't given an 'official' name these 'crazy gangs' became even more of a threat than the dead. Tokunosu's situation was far from unique. The police followed the orders they were given and began to mobilize, with plans to consolidate, but short on manpower and equipment they moved en mass to their orders. This resulted in the impression that the police had disappeared from entire swathes of the city in the face of complete insanity... especially when the police suddenly stopped getting orders from the NPA in Tokyo.

So fringe groups stepped forward. The first to come forward were the Yakuza, and the Uyoku Dantai. The various organizations were much quicker to take up arms than ordinary Japanese civilians. Where the 'crazy gangs' roved burning and killing these groups declared swathes of town their territory and were prepared to defend them.

Coinciding with this neighborhoods, and to a lesser extent other groups, including foreign gangsters, banded together to barricade themselves inside their buildings for safety. This was the option most people chose including the bulk of those who survived Fujimi High. It would result in a mere two weeks, an uprecedented upheaval. The result would be a complete upheaval of social order, and organization that would have been unfathomable to the pre crises Japanese government... not that many of them were alive.

Today though was just the beginning, but no one in Tokunosu would have thought how important a single [High] school, no matter how prestigious, would effect future politics. Takashi Komuro, Miyamoto Rei and Takagi Saya were the children of the focal points of two wildly different enclaves of survivors. The friendship between students may have prevented a city wide conflict between the Uyoku Dantai, and the remnants of the Police forces. It was just part of how Fujimi high was important in this new world... or at least for Tokunosu.

There was stacatto burst of gunfire and spent casings of intermediary cartridges spilled across the pavement. It was wasteful, but to be expected. When a man first gets ahold of an automatic weapon there is nothing more appealing than to fire it 'rock and roll style'. The man firing wore a set of loose fitting load bearing equipment laden with magazines for the weapon. He also wore a black uniform, with a white armband. The ensemble was the same as two of his friends. Both of whom were also carrying guns.

The three men were members of a Japanese Ultranationalist group. The weapons they were carrying hidden away in a secret compartment inside a Shinto temple. It had been the easiest way to assure that police forces, whether local or from the NPA would be able to stumble upon them. The order to break out the weapons was the real sign that things had gone completely sideways.

Testutaro Doi emerged from the hardware store ahead of another pair of men, and spared a glance at the subway entrance, "Enough you're only wasting ammo. We must return to Takagi-sama!" He declared shuffling over to the truck the two heavy 'plastic' containers of fuel he had clutched in his hands.

Painted across the sides of the large black vehicle were 'inspirational slogans', and the Rising Sun Flag plastered along side them, but within was another story. While there were speakers on the outside of the truck, there was more than sound system. It had been through digital equipment that the Takagi Organization had been able to realize something was very wrong. Even before it had hit the news the police had been cawing about a violent mob in the subway system, and that had been how the plague of undead had spread so fast.

-scene break-

The timing had been very close... more so than David had expected... or desired. If there had been more zombies in the courtyard... or the ASLAV had been parked further away then well it could have been messier. "Should have said 'wait ten minutes'," He muttered to himself as he checked over the M792 rounds in links. The 25 in ASLAV 25 stood for the Bushmaster 25 mm housed in the turret of the vehicle. The M242 autocannon made the 9mm HK seem silent in comparison... and stowed safely in the turret with the electrical motor running David was pulling on a set of ear muffs to further protect his ears. The single shot fire mode still made a god awful racket, and he was going to feel sorry for anyone not wearing ear protection even if they were sheltered in a building.

The real problem was he couldn't drive and shoot... it had to be one or the other. In theory the HEI round had an incendiary radius of 5 meters, this varied depending on things like how the wind was blowing and such, but the real advantage was it did burst. It was the entire point in shooting the ground, which might not have been particularly range safe ... but it was either that or risk melting a barrel on a MAG.

When the single round was fired from the M242 without warning nearly everyone did one of three things freeze, take cover... or nearly jump out of their skin. On the roof of the school more than a dozen students panicked. When they peaked out the round detonated at ground level cratering in the concrete path of the courtyard and well it was the signal that the people in the frontal hall had been waiting. Of them Kohta had been the only one who had snapped up the spare pair of earplugs. The group went rushing past the surviving zed as the thirteen odd ton vehicle rolled through the gates. It was Kohta who stopped, which admittedly prompted Saya to snarl at him. "Fatass hurry up, we have to go."

"Its a MOWAG derivative, a LAV vehicle," He muttered, "M242 Bushmaster chain gun. That's an Autocannon..." He stopped midway in his analysis, and looked across the hull, blinking, "Those aren't M240s." The otaku muttered as he continued to survey the hull, taking note of details others would have missed. "Hey are you going to open the back?" He asked as the gaijin popped the driver's hatch.

David shook his head, "No your just going to going to have to ride up top for a few minutes." It was a downside to having the interior packed full of bullets.

"Like a Bradley?"

"Sure." He replied shaking his head, "Get on." The big problem was that while the courtyard was clear this probably drew every walker in the area towards them, which on the other hand might save people inside the school, and give them a chance to get to safety. The American dropped back into the hatch. The heavy Detroit diesel engine rumbled as it shifted into drive, "We're moving out," He shouted over the noise. The armored vehicle started moving it wasn't that far so the people who couldn't get on to the ASLAV could still run out to the side of it while it drove along.

Kohta scratched his chin, and turned to Takashi to explain his thinking. It naturally wouldn't be as safe but if you could do it in Iraq with wounded well then a few hundred feet to a parking lot should be fine. The distance was only roughly about a football field so hardly a joyride down the autobahn. Really the LAV series in a lot of ways was pretty much like driving a very large truck. Low overpasses were the only thing to worry about... and just like a large truck naturally fuel efficiency was a little lacking, but over all it was a nice ride. It wasn't a hundred percent ideal, but it was at least a B- as far as vehicles went.

"Why couldn't we get in the back?"  
A mildly sheepish expression crossed his face, "Its a little a crowded back there. We can fix that later, for now we need to leave. Do you have the keys?" He asked as they scrambled down from the IFV.

Shizuka nodded as she clutched her purse. She snapped open the high price bag, and pulled out the requested object. "Oh yes they're right here," The easy part was getting people situated the bus was even already unlocked. There was also the question of how long they had... and of course... "There are other people coming." Takuzo announced, and he was right. Someone had probably seen them making a break for it, or figured now was as good of a time to make their own escape.

Adjusting, and then lowering his nail gun. Slowly with an eye wary of the approaching crowd, and the zombies that would no doubt be on their heels the gadgeteer and the gaijin made their way to the rear of the ASLAV. David moved the spare tire out of the way, as Shizuka started to get the bus situated.

David opened the rear, which was still packed full of diminutive boxes. "Thats," Kohta took a tentative step back as if the little gears in his head were turning and whirring as he did some mental math.

"Why I can't have passengers." He replied. "I'll need a pair of hands," Then he banged his hand on one of the external cargo bin's side. "These are mostly empty, beside my bags." The bags he'd much rather have stowed inside the vehicle. He pulled the lid off the rear bin, and clambered up.

Kohta followed up the side and blinked at the pattern, but didn't say anything. The otaku too busy trying to imagine how many bullets there were... and the amount of firepower. Without commenting David grabbed the bag by its side grip handles and jumped off. It might have been easier to rifle through on top of the vehicle... or maybe not, but people were still getting situated. They would make it to the bus or they wouldn't. Chances were if they didn't they'd get eaten if they couldn't find somewhere else to hide. ... and more people were coming, and on their heels zombies of course. "I don't know my way around so don't drive fast, but don't drive slow either. I'll need to be able to follow you." That was the part he was really dreading, because there was no telling what the roads were like right now.

Outside the bus Takashi was shouting something to Saeko about more survivors coming this way. That was about when Rei started berating him about the teacher running amongst the group of students. The man's name was Koichi Shidou, whose father was a politician. Specifically a politician who had been connected to a corruption investigation headed by Rei's father. Not that Rei felt like sharing the nuances of the political struggle that had ultimately resulted in her being withheld.

"Are we going to leave them?"

"We should have enough time for them." Saeko declared firmly. "but it will however be cutting it close, and the noise will draw more of the dead."

David nodded, and opened the bag, "Here take this Ishi." he said holding out a black metal rod. It would be better off if it didn't come to need it but an impact baton was better than an iv tree, or a pole. It seemed the least that could be done at the moment.

-scene break-

The noise of the 25mm autocannon had been enough to draw some of the zombies in the school towards the outside. Inside the school those still alive either fled outside (or tried) or fled further into the interior (and upwards).

Most of the students who made were too busy running to watch some of their fellow students make it to a bus and escape. Most was not all though. Some of Fujimi's population had made it to some degree of safety already. The students on the roof well... most took cover, but most was still not all... and some did get up to watch. The people who were inside on the third and fourth floors well some of them came to look at what was happening in the courtyard.

About thirty people crammed into the bus, and then Shizuka revved it up, and made for the parking lot exit. By that point the zombies were already going towards it. The Gaijin had already clambered back into the eight wheeled vehicle. "Date, what should we do? One of the seniors asked his classmate. His was name was Shibata, and it had been his idea to start shoving anything they could find to block doors, and staircases. However it left them... stuck here. The situation they found themselves in started to wear on people quickly.

"We're stuck here... and with Muromachi-sensei. That old fool will get us killed." Date remarked darkly, "and how many people are still alive here? They'll need food, and water. The dorms will have blankets, but we don't have any real weapons."

Shibata nodded, "I don't know how many people survived." He admitted before stopping. The teenager shushed his friend as the biology teacher approached. With more than a thousand students at Fujimi High there were sure to be plenty of zombies if they couldn't stem the outbreak, and Muromachi-Sensei had made it clear that the sum of his plan was for everyone to stay put. To stay put and wait for the government to respond the teacher had said. "But he's got us doing nothing, and you saw what happened out there."

Jubei found himself uninvolved in the conversation but still nodding along. It wasn't his discussion though the seniors who'd escaped onto the third floor had not a whit of intention of discussing anything except amongst themselves. The idols of the school conglomerated around with one another, but also frequently in what were basically echo chambers of their fans. Then of course students like Jubei found themselves free wanderers. He'd watched as much as he could from the roof. Then after the bus had peeled out he had come back inside, because there was nothing more than the zombies to watch. That was how he'd wandered into the discussions that were ongoing.

Of course this wasn't the first group talking that he'd walked past... and some students were doing more than just talking. Even though it had at first been Shibata's idea to make barricades others were considering going further. Beyond that though some of the surviving delinquents had started to gather what they could... and it wasn't just broken chairs, or planks. At the same time though Jubei consciously recognized they weren't guns, and certainly not a cannon. It didn't fill him with a great deal of confidence, but he even admitted, to himself, a blunt instrument was better than nothing. Not that he had anything like that... that would change...just like this city was.

-scene break-

Shizuka drove like a mad woman, which ordinarily might have been a bad thing given traffic laws, and just traffic, but in a crisis? It didn't stop people from complaining about it, but in this case it go them away from the school fast. It also didn't help the bus was over crowded... not so much to be dangerous but enough to be cramped. Of course it was cramped because of the people that had been able to be saved, but even that didn't stop complaints.

It could have been worse if people had had time to bring stuff with them. It could have even stayed at grumbling. Rei was prepared to do just that, grumble about Shidou, but one person chose to take it a step further.

There were the legitimate complaints about how potentially dangerous Shizuka's driving was, and then there were the complaints Tsunoda made complaints about that, but it was about everything else as well, about not being given a say in anything... and that was just coupled together with having to work through traffic, and car wrecks too.

The real problem was when Shizuka actually pulled off the side of the road when the shouting, and complaints finally got to be too much to deal with. That was when Tsunoda chose to switch targets and started to antagonize Takashi... and well that brought Rei into it. That was to say while Tsunoda was focusing on verbally attacking Takashi Rei caught him by surprise with her improvised weapon of a pole.

For a brief moment the bus went quiet, and in the time it took David to get out of the ASLAV and walk to the bus a new problem presented itself. That was how quick it happened, because Kohta had already radio-ed about the arguing back and forth, but more importantly about the gas station that they'd passed back on the road.

The problem with being the stranger for David was that even someone who was from the school couldn't know everything. Maybe Tsunoda really did hate Takashi, maybe he was just lashing out, but either way that wasn't the real problem. No the thing that threatened to fracture hastily gathered together survivors was a gambit for leadership.

Koichi Shidou was the son of a politician. While not the most physically able the teacher was a survivor. Most of that came from his conniving nature, and careful if vindictive nature. He saw an opportunity and jumped at it. He saw the opportunity to take control of the situation, and be the leader. Being the leader was what he wanted all along. Shidou was measuring everyone careful though, because he was willing to wait. He wasn't willing to jeopardize his safety, or even that of the group by causing too much of a disturbance if it couldn't be helped. That latter fact was perhaps a small saving grace. Shidou wasn't willing to risk a full break, or an internal conflict... especially not on the side of the road.

No one truly grasped the depth of Shidou's nature, but the teacher himself... and only Rei truly had an understanding of the lengths the man would go to. The problem with those assertions were they sounded unreliable with all of Rei's anger behind them. Even pissed off Rei recognized that, which made her more inclined to simply walk off the bus.

Ironically Shidou opposed this... though more out of pragmatic interest of survivability. Rei had a weapon, improvised as it was, and more importantly the demonstrated skill to use it effectively. A fact that had just been hammered home on Tsunoda, which made her doubly valuable as far as Shidou was concerned. That Takashi, who was also armed, was prepared to go with her would further weaken the group, which already lacked a safe place to go to. It was pure pragmatism on Shidou as improvised weapons were better than nothing.

"Well I was going to bring it up anyway," And since they were stopped already, "we need to pick somewhere to actually drive to,"

Kohta nodded grasping the problem, "Of course I understand there must be fuel concerns, the bus and your LAV are reliant on processed petroleum so if we drive around aimlessly we will be wasting vital supplies." He muttered to himself rubbing his glasses. That was enough to divert things from talks of splitting up... at least for the moment. "We have to find somewhere to go."

The problem with that was it didn't address the leader issue, and its own way it was compounded by real life not being nBSG. It wasn't just a question of school teacher or guy with the firepower. These were students of the teacher and a soldier of a foreign... if allied military in a crises. Shidou wanted to be leader and was willing to put it too a vote, because there were only 3 'real adults' on the bus, and Shizuka wasn't stepping up either. It should have been easy enough, but Rei wanted to split off, and he didn't see being able to convince, which was something even he admitted out loud.

"We could go to Higashi police station," Takashi butted in when no one suggested anything productive other than doubling back. It should have been Rei's idea, after all they'd tried to call her dad back at the school.

So that was what was done. Shidou nodded, and everyone more or less fell in line. It didn't stop him from trying to work out a plan to best turn this to his advantage. Still if he could keep the group together, he knew it was for the best. Busajima, and Miyamoto, regardless of history with the latter, were not simply armed but skilled with their respective weapons. The baseball bats that some of the boys carried might not have been ideal but they were better than nothing, and had proven themselves against the zombies. 'This new world would not tolerate weaklings,' Shidou mused, 'if we are to survive we must be strong, and leadership must be decisive.' He settled for plotting as they drove, just a bit slower, on through the streets weaving past wrecks and the for the moment the mere handful of dead wandering the streets.

Tsunoda groaned.

"You'll have to be careful Tsunoda," The teacher remarked, "Komuro-kun is not someone to be taken lightly." Shidou remarked, "He has a not unsubstantial potential in this new era, but you survived as well. You shouldn't squander it." He counselled.

The high schooler took a moment to rub his tender side, "Yes sensei," He responded politely but also tiredly. He didn't miss one of the warnings in the advice, but the other he missed entirely. He wouldn't underestimate Komuro Takashi or his friends again... or rather Rei. Kohta Hirano, Busajima Saeko, Kazu Ishi, and Takagi Saya didn't filter in... neither did the school nurse or the gaijin. Still the baseball bat and the spear wielder each were enough on their own.

Shidou kept watching out the window of the bus at the deteriorating situation on the other side of the glass. Already there were buildings and cars that were burning. He'd already thought about the matter of weapons. A sporting goods store was definitely somewhere to go as they'd have baseball bats, and that what Takuzo, and Takashi both chose as their weapons of choice. Still avoiding conflict would be best until they could get situated.

-scene break-

Takashi's suggestion was the best put forward... not that it was actually put to a vote... even though Shidou had wanted to try for that. The real goal established was getting into the city, and for the moment getting off the road, and away from other drivers. As it was there were already plenty of crashed cars, and other fires which meant EMS and Fire would be stretched thin to begin with. Then of course there were plenty of reasons to panic besides just the fires so chances were people were calling emergency services. Still the police station was the best of a bad situation.

Besides if there were police then that meant a better chance of survival in theory, and hopefully more guns... as Takashi pointed out. Nobody was having fun yet at the breakdown order, but that would come once the panic abated, but it too would be temporary. The real truth was that they should have taken two buses, but that couldn't be helped.

Kohta Hirano came from a well off family one that supported his 'specialty hobbies' and perhaps they did so a little too much. He knew that once they made it to the police station then that would be it... Shidou was going to make another push for leadership, and that would break the group. The way there was already showing how insane things had gotten.

A full-size Nissan bus had crashed along the side of road. It had flipped sideways, and hit a wall, but maybe not in that order. Kohta had really wanted to see what a 25mm APDS would have done to it, and whether it would be useful against 'Them'. That had been not far from where they had stopped and had burning zombies roving around it... and that was just the start. Shizuka abruptly came to a stop suddenly, which was admittedly something they'd gotten used to, but this was it. They'd gotten here... and that was when they saw the problem. The police station was deserted, more than it was eerie just to look at. So much for them being able to help.

Shizuka opened the doors letting everyone finally get out of the bus. That was the good news at least. The parking lot was empty. There wasn't a zombie in sight. The emptiness gave time to think, and reflect on their situation.

In a normal situation Kohta expected that they'd have been able to climb inside the armored hull of the LAV series. Shidou was already putting forward his leadership vote, and well he was the only candidate. Kohta turned, and sure that Takashi was occupied talking with Takuzo made his way to the opened rear doors. "Good you can give me a hand moving these." David remarked as Kohta took a look inside.

The otaku knew what they were in an instant, "Thats a lot of bullets,"he reiterated aloud and that was an understatement. Each individual box was either a box of 20 .308 rounds, or a box of 50 9x19mm rounds. They were stacked from the floor of the LAV's rear compartment to the ceiling. It was indeed a lot of bullets. Unfortunately they took the entire rear section of the vehicle, leaving little to no room to carry people... and carrying people was what they needed to do if they were splitting up.

He'd been careful to park the LAV behind, and to the side of the bus. Getting through traffic had been more about avoiding the wrecks than anything, but it hadn't meant there hadn't been other moving cars on the roadway. David scooped down an armful of the shorter boxes. "Yeah I was going to top off the rest of the upper ammo boxes." That was when Ishi joined them. "Not to your liking over there?" He offered an armful of boxes "Here put these in that bin there should be some up there already."

"Right," Ishi responded enthusiastically. "I figured I'd stay with Shizuka-sensei, and Busajima-sempai has convinced her to come with us versus staying with Shidou-sensei."

He nodded, and stuck his head out and glanced at the mass of chattering high schoolers. Takuzo was speaking for his group, but that was the only really coherent group. Besides them there were only one or two other people, over there, who could be described as armed. "I guess we'd better figure out who all is coming then."

"I was hoping we'd be working together." Shidou remarked after the vote seemed to finish up, and confirmed him as leader of the 'bus group'. "It hardly seems prudent to split up."

David stuck his hand out, "Yeah, well if we'd taken two buses it wouldn't be this crowded. Right though, right now we got to split up." Until they saw Shidou again he'd wonder if he should have given him a gun… if he'd even need one. The teacher proved able enough to get by without one, and they'd see each other in a few days... not that either knew it, "I'll keep an eye on them, you watch the others?"

He, Shidou, closed his eyes and bobbed his head, and the two men shook hands. "Yes, and I am sure we will meet again. Tokunosu is only so big after all." It might not have been his desired outcome, but it was at least amicable. An amicable split was desirable, Shidou mused, it allowed the potential for future reconciliation. That was how Shidou, and most the students left. It left eight people standing around in a bare parking lot with a very important question left hanging.

"Where do we go from here?" That left them all standing around, and of course that also highlighted there other problem... sitting arangements, because now they didn't have the bus. "and we'll also need to get a hold of another vehicle."

"Something with at least four doors," David muttered thinking back to his brief glimpse of the nurse's two door roadster.

Naturally it would be Shizuka who perked up, "I know a place, my friend's has a car with doors that looks like a tank, and its nearby. We would be able to walk there, its near the river."

"Great, I'm going to get ties, we're going to have to figure where everyone is going to sit... Kohta can you manage riding on the top?" It was going start getting dark in a few hours,"I'm going to pop the hatches we're going to ride like that. When we get where we're going we'll have to clear some space in the back... and hope it doesn't rain." On the plus side now that Shidou was gone he didn't have to worry about demoralizing anyone by showing what was in the back... or in the bags.

Kohta Hirano looked around... no doubt the police had been forced to use all of their available manpower to try and respond to the crises, and anyone left in the station had been easy prey for the zombies. He looked up at the MAG mounted on the commander's cupola, and then down to his improvised gas powered nailgun. He wasn't going to throw it away, but now it had a use other than a weapon he could use it as a tool. "We should go there. We can make barricades, and actually be able to sleep, and..." He swallowed, "get something to eat."

There was one thing however. Kohta had been the one given the radio in the school parking lot and Shidou had never gotten one... not that Kohta had consciously decided against giving the teacher the radio. He just hadn't thought about it. There was no malicious intent involved.

-scene break-

Index:

Weapons List (Abridged)

M16A1: One of several early improvements to the M16. The M16A1 has three settings Safe-Semi-Auto. It fires the 5.56x45mm through a twenty inch barrel. As far as performance goes the M16A1 was signficant improvement in reliability over the preceding versions.

MP5: Perhaps the most widely issued 9mm submachine gun, and comes with numerous variants. Its widely popular with SWAT and other specialized military and police forces. The MP5 was originally chambered for the 9x19mm round, and has since been chambered in .40 S&W, and 10mm Auto.

FN MAG: A General Purpose Machine Gun (Literally the meaning of the acronym) manufactured by FN. It is chambered in 7.62x51mm and fires from open bolt. Widely used amongst NATO and other western allies the FN MAG was also developed into the M240 GPMG for the US military, and has since been continually developed from there along with other variants.

Organizations:

Uyoku Dantai: Ultranationalist Japanese groups. As with most ultranationalist organizations these can be subdivided into various politically motivated subfactions. Most organizations are characterized by the idea of a need for a militarily resurgent Japan.

NPA: National Police Agency is the oversight and management agency of the Japanese police agency. It regulates and coordinates training, and funding in addition to emergency management during periods of crisis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-scene break-

Shizuka for all the insane driving could actually give directions, and she was right that the 'mezonet apartment' wasn't that far. Her girlfriend's tank like four door turned out to be an M1025 armament carrier, or as Kohta put it succinctly, "A humvee." He announced as the walked closer to examine the military truck, and tapped the glass and then bent down to the tires, "this glass is bullet proof, and these are run flat tires." Definitive marks it was not a civilian version, which raised its own questions, but hardly ones they had the answers to or the time to find out.

"Well lets hope we don't have to go anywhere soon, you saw what the bridges looked like." David commented, "and we'll have to worry about gas." Ironically the range on the M1025 was inferior to the LAV thanks mainly to the latter's larger gas tank. "Still if we're going to get a real use out of the LAV we're going to have to move this ammo. We've got to have room to sit."

Safe behind the apartment's cast iron and brick security fence, and with the few walking dead who'd been inside it dealt with the girls had gone to freshen up, and take advantage of the running water. That left the boys to double check the outside... and mess with the trucks. Well it was perhaps more accurate to say taking the opportunity to do some much needed reshuffling.

Ishi deposited another armful of bullets in the back of the humvee's cargo section. Takashi looked around, "What do we do?"

"Its a good question," David leaned against the hull of his own vehicle, "We'll take some ammo inside with, and I guess I'll change. We'll have to find spare clothes for you tomorrow if we have time." If not well there was always hitting a store or something the day after. Power was running, which was a good sign that meant they'd be able to use the baths. Sooner or later though that'd dry up, and well clean clothes would be needed sooner rather than later.

Kohta nodded, steadily packing 308 boxes into a courier bag. "And socks," He added, "but for now we should make sure we're secure, and rest up while we can." He called out to Takashi, who looked up.

"I," he kicked the pavement, "What are we going to do? I told Rei we'd look for her parents, but what can we do? The bridge, and then police station,"

David shut the back door of the LAV, and then after Ishi closed the hatchback picked up one of his large duffles in addition to the rucksack, and smaller backpack he had. "Well first we're going to go in, and then we'll get chow, and get some sleep. We're going to try and avoid drawing attention, but you've been at this for ten hours."  
"He's right what your feeling is stress, Takashi." Kohta jumped in, eager to explain what was going on, and when Takashi responded that they should all be feeling it the secret came out. Kohta knew about guns, and more importantly how to shoot, because his parents had paid for him to be tutored by a ex member of Delta Force. His first rifle had been an M4, and those lessons had covered shotguns and pistols in addition to rifles.

Takashi responded that he was just glad Kohta was on their side, and Ishi looked a little starry eyes at the recounting, "OH I could take one of those Sensei." Ishi remarked turning,

The Gaijin glowered at the technically professionally accurate title, "Fine," He handed over the smaller woodland camouflage backpack. The four made there way inside, and continued to talk over how best to proceed. Food was definitely something to, but as bad as it might of been (despite Shizuka's instance that her girlfriend wouldn't mind) looking through the house was a good idea too.

The basic layout of who needed to sit where were even already pretty clear. Shizuka was driving the humvee, and Kohta would ride with them, and handle the radio. That took care of the most important details. It left three seats in the humvee open, which the LAV needed to be able to hold at least two more people, which was a start. It was progress.

Ishi went to do that, while Takashi and Kohta headed up the stairs. That gave them a couple minutes to look around David to pull his jacket and shirt off and unsnap his holster, when Kohta came running down the stairs, "Hey, you'll never believe this." That was when Takashi came down with a shotgun.

"That qualifies as finding something."

Kohta shook his head emphatically, "No, its not just that there is an M1A Supermatch, and a heavily customized AR 10." The Otaku continued, "I thought it was an SR25 at first. There is also a crossbow, a Barnett." He grinned and gestured Takashi back up the stairs, "and the best thing the AR and the M1 they're 308. It'll be great; ammo compatibility." He elaborated to his schoolmates at the blank look at the mention of caliber.

Three long guns... and a crossbow, well that changed things up. "Well that is something, this coupled with the guns I've brought is a development."

"We should load these," The Otaku remarked as he picked up a magazine.

He nodded, "Tell you what use the ammo we brought in from the LAV first." David remarked picking up a box, and opening it to confirm that the box was loaded with match grade Hollow Point Boat Tails... different manufacturer than his own but the same grain of match grade bullets.

Kohta and Takashi sat back on the floor and loaded the twenty round magazines, "The AR and the Springfield use different magazines even though they're the same caliber, but the M1A will use the Mk14's magazines. Thats good for us. You should use the shotgun."

"I've never shot a gun before Kohta," Takashi pointed out, "and should we really be doing this?"

The otaku nodded, "Of course we should." He looked down at the AR 10 and picked up so he could look through the high powered Leupold Mark 4 M3A scope. This was definitely going to be the weapon he used. He stood up, and grabbed the vest, and started piling stuff into the pockets. "All of this is great." The real question was what to do from here, but right now he felt down right giddy. The humvee, the LAV, and now these guns... it didn't change the fact they needed plenty of other things, but that was something for tomorrow. He snatched up a note pad, and a pen, "Think about what all we need Takashi. Anything, Saya, Ishi, and I will need spare glasses. We'll need to get spare shoes in addition to clothes. You're not allergic to anything are you? Medicinal requirements?"

Takashi shook his head and stood up, "No, but why are you writing this down?" Had it really only been ten hours since Teshima-sensei had been bit? He wondered quietly to himself, he didn't mention the teacher though.

"Don't you see, we're going to have to be independent. We'll have to get supplies tomorrow." He remarked, as he walked towards the balcony. "Just look at how things are outside Takashi."

The other boy nodded, "I told Rei we'd find her parents, and then we'd go look for my mom." He responded, even as he joined Kohta on the balcony.

"And we will," Kohta replied brusquely. His interests weren't merely in weapons, but historical tactics, and indeed all aspects of complex military issues. His room was filled with books on the history of warfare in some half a dozen different languages. Defense, offense, logistics and the rest it was all important. Know yourself and know your enemy, one thousand battles, and one thousand victories.

It was how Takashi realized how much they had changed in just half a day. At the same time he recognized they were better off than those still at Fujimi, or those with Shidou on the bus. If they had gone into the Police Station where Rei's dad had worked... then chances were there would have been zombies. Higashi had died today, and he didn't know if Rei could take it. What if her dad had been bitten? He wondered, would she blame him for not being fast enough. The truth was Higashi had died because he'd made the choice not to use a weapon. He'd taken a risk and it had bit him; litterally.

"We have time to compose ourselves and plan our next move," Kohta opined looking down on the street, "and preparation is the key to battle. If we're going to survive we need to plan ahead. As it is though we're way ahead of everyone else." He thought back to the news broadcasts the ones telling everyone to stay inside.

Back downstairs Ishi did the normal, entirely teenage male thing, and had the honesty to blush, while Saeko handled the kitchen. He'd considered doubling back, but, he glanced over his shoulder. "Sensei? Eh are you done, I don't want to rush, but-"

"I was just changing shirts," David grunted rolling his eyes as he secured his nine millimeter handgun in the inside the waistband holster he'd slipped onto his belt, before finishing adjusting his vest. It wasn't going to be that much more discrete than what he had been wearing... especially not driving the lav, and toting the MP5 around but it was a little less in your face. "Whats up."

He jerked his head towards the kitchen, "Busajima-senpai has, er taken over the kitchen." Ishi responded swallowing. "I was wondering if there was anything I needed to do." He stammered. "I could uh,"

"I think Takashi, and Kohta got the weapons from the safe handled. You sure Saeko doesn't need a hand?" He remarked stepping past the sophmore... "Ah," Good simple one word answer that was given the situation.

Saeko shrugged, "Sorry none of the clothes fit, and our clothes are in the washer." Which as far as things went was a completely legitimate answer.

He was half tempted to turn around and go upstairs to 'warn' Kohta and Takashi, but the ruckus upstairs kind of precluded that, "Guess they already know. Right," He clapped his hands, "Guess we'll leave cooking to you."

Ishi nodded, "Senpai," and rushed backwards, "What now?" He asked looking around everywhere but back towards the kitchen. "Should we unpack?"

"We just might want to dig out any spare blankets," He remarked. Might as well go deal with that now rather than put it off... it wasn't like there was much else to do. Unpacking everything seemed premature... with their parents out there in the city some where...

The sophomore nodded again, and glanced around. There had to be something to do... something he could do. Kohta obviously knew about guns, which was... actually wasn't entirely sure what to thing, but he supposed it was a good thing. Ishi opened the linen closet in the hallway, and pulled down the spare sheets.

-scene break-

Apparently Shizuka had thought the mess outside warranted breaking out the liquor. Her and Rei were both hammered pretty quick... probably not the least because they hadn't eaten anything before guzzling down the hard stuff. Still after dusk, and between eight and ten was when things really started spiralling downhill. The bridges had been held by a handful of police during the day, but it seemed their hold was slipping without the benefit of daylight. Then as it went on it got worse, but between those hours they could see it go downhill, but at least they got to eat dinner.

Ishi swallowed unsure what to do, but still tried to compose himself. Kohta looked rather stern... badass even the tactical vest he'd thrown on over his school uniform, even more with the rifle slung over his shoulder. Takashi had also taken up the shotgun; but only because Kohta had thrown it to him. That just left the M1A sitting on the bed, and David staring through his NVG lens on his own rifle.

"Its cruel," Just an hour before they'd been talking about trying to plan for tomorrow. Planning to go and get clothes, and start looking for family members. That kind of talk stalled in the midst of the mess outside. In the dark the zombies were shambling down the street en masse. People were being ripped apart, and just twenty minutes ago Kohta had been wanting to discuss formations while they had been eating. Even now Shizuka, and Rei were sleeping off the sake.

It didnt' seem real.

Ishi swallowed, "What about the others?"

Kohta shrugged, "On the one hand they have the bus, so that'll give them a place to sleep, and that model gets really good gas mileage so if they're just driving around Tokunosu looking for supplies they should be fine."

"Takuzo's group was pretty handy, and his group was doing okay inside the school." Takashi remarked, "But if they got caught in this, well if they stay quiet tucked away some where..."

"Then they should be okay," Kohta finished still watching the street, "We should stay off the street they would just be attracted by our noise."

Saeko nodded, Shizuka had shown them where the robes were... it had taken a couple of minutes given she'd been in a drunken stupor. "Yes and we don't have the resources to protect everyone. Any shooting would draw both survivors, and the dead to us, and then we would have to leave the house."

That didn't sit well with Takashi, because there were people out there. Of course one guy on the street had had a shotgun... not that it had stopped him from getting torn apart when he'd stopped to reload. It was a good lesson that standing and fighting, perhaps especially in the dark wasn't a good idea. So every caution that the needed to stay put made logical sense, but Takashi... there had to be a line.

"We should probably go ahead and prepare to leave if we have to," Kohta advised, "If we were to start now we could do it quietly, and be ready."

David thought about the dufflebag he'd brought into the house, and the guns in it. That talk would have to wait til morning. He hadn't expected for there to be guns available here. "Right, just keep a watch." The good news was that they were inside the security fence. He clapped Takashi on the shoulder, "This is the new normal, and it started that first day in front of the school when you saw that zombie first bite that teacher. All we can do, and need to do now is keep surviving." He commented as they looked over what theye could see of the city.

"His name was Teshima-sensei." Takashi stated morosely. David shifted up his position. The knowledge was more than a little uncomfortable. On the plus side there were probably people who had made it, and were surviving inside the wondered if some of his classmates had made it, but knew he couldn't even check now since they were well away from the school. Some were hopefully alive, but they'd need food and water to survive. Well they all would in order to survive. Maybe there would be some semblance of order, but right now the city looked pretty messed up. Smoke was billowing, but on the plus side and one could still hear EMS sirens going off. That had to count for something that even a day into this they were working... or the sirens were still just going off and the cars had been left there abandoned. That was a little bleaker thought.

-scene break-

As midnight drew closer though things went sideways. Takashi had been willing to accept sitting on the sidelines as people died for only so long, but there was a line, and when survivors in the house down the road stabbed a man looking for shelter well that was it. The man and his daughter had just been looking for somewhere safe to stay the night. Takashi had gotten to watch, from a distance, as the man died. So he'd rushed to the rescue of the littler, and well it was good that Takashi had had Kohta backing him up.

The sound of the AR 10 going live had gotten everyones attention. Still it had been a nice couple of hours of down time while it had lasted. The supplies from the house were also a massive benefit as well, and the guns made Takashi's mad dash to rescue Alice something other than suicide. Of course by committing to rescuing her their position became untenable, and meant they had to flee. "Brave, but foolish." Saeko remarked quietly. "A man however must make his descisions."

"Yeah, well its on now." David remarked clambering up the LAV, after tossing his bags in the rear compartment. He grimaced in irritation checking over the MAG 58 in the driver's cupola.

"Will you use that?" The sophmore inquired starring at the machine gun wrought of black gun metal in honest curiousity.

"I'd rather avoid risking melting the barrel," He responded to Ishi's question, as the sophomore climbed into commander's cupola on the turret. Machine gun barrels got hot fast. The gunfire stopped, "Fuck," Kohta was coming down, or had stopped firing in order to reload, "Kohta go on and come over here! Ishi we have everything right?"

"I think thats the last of it," He responded as Saya, and Rei were bringing the last handful of stuff from the house and out to the humvee. There was no telling how many zombies were out there, but either way this was going to quickly turn into a clusterfuck. "Should I go check?"  
"Do it fast and tell Kohta to hurry up." The big advantage to Takashi rushing off was he was a hell of a lot quieter than the gunshots, and he had hopped the fence. Ishi nodded and ran back inside, and bounded up the stairs, "Kohta, we need to get out of here," There was a 308's rifle crack. This one from the Mk14, "Make sure you have everything." The motor of the humvee started up, and another crack of rifle fire.

Kohta had already lowered his AR, "Its fine I couldn't get a bead on any of the ones threatening Takashi anyway. I was getting ready to scoot. Takashi is over the fence so he should be good until we can get over there." He left off the I hope part.

Across the street, and behind the safety fence Takashi was doing alright. It hadn't been the best plan, but he hadn't even needed to tell Hirano to start shooting once he'd announced he was going down there. On the other hand, he looked down at the radio Kohta had given him, "There are a lot of them." He called, "But I got the ones on my side of the gate."

"Hold on," The american responded, and Takashi heard the mirrored sound of the engine of the LAV starting up, "I'm not going to be able to shoot and drive. So Kohta better hurry up. Get away from the gate." The armored reconnaissance vehicle hit the blacktop, and as soon as it was straight the pedal was floored. All that was left now was to block the gate, before they got through, and hold on until Shizuka pulled up alongside the fence with the humvee.

Takashi smiled and reassured the girl, while he waited for Kohta and Shizuka to get over. "Don't worry my friends are almost here, and we'll just climb here and then we'll sit tight, don't worry." The Lav ground through the mass of the dead who scratched uselessly at the noise machine's hull as it forced its way forward. Then it was Shizuka's turn, and the humvee pulled up to the corner. "Jump on Takashi we got to go." Kohta exclaimed, and that was more or less the end of it. As soon as Takashi, Alice, and the dog were tucked away Shizuka floored it, and passed the lav, and it fell in behind... and that was how they left the apartment behind.

One the one hand it had been reckless, but it highlighted the necessity of being reading to move and be ready to escape... and well it showed having a group was better off than being alone. The supplies that hadn't already been loaded earlier had been loaded up by everyone who had free hands and it had been supervised by Saeko. Shizuka handled driving while Kohta stood by in case he did need to shoot while Takashi jumped from the fence to the car, and then they just drove on. It wasn't fancy just had to work... on the other hand, "You idiot you could have died rushing off." Saya growled, and Rei didn't necessarily disagree. "We have to fight smart, we have to be smart if we're going to survive." She snapped over the radio as they rode along.

"I know, I know, but I thought if things got worse we could have relied on the cannon."

David groaned, "Well fact one I can't drive and shoot." It had to be one or the other, "Just keep that in mind. So where are we going from here?" Never mind the potential hazards of lobbing the bushmaster about in this enviroment.

"We should try and find some where to ford the river," Kohta remarked. Given the state of the nearest bridge that sounded better than trying to cross the swarmed bridge. Without a better plan they settled for just driving down the river side.

-scene break-

Koichi Shidou, and his group, made it through the night relatively without incident. Departing the police station had been a useful object lesson to demonstrate to his pupils. Not only were the police nowhere to be seen... and thus unreliable it also allowed him to highlight that other survivors might not be the 'same' as his group.

Of course then he had to deal with other concerns. Like getting food for everyone, which ultimately boiled down to following the suggested idea to raid a convenience store. That had also proven useful in swaying his pupils... on the other hand it did highlight another issue.

Takuzo's group obviously had a leader... not that Shidou didn't appreciate the jock's fighting spirit. It was quite the opposite, but Takuzo did have a mind of his own. Takuzo didn't regret coming on the bus, he just wished it hadn't been necessary to split up.

Shidou agreed with that, quietly, but he'd already made a point about how splitting up divided the groups resources. It would have been better, but it couldn't have been helped, and he expected that on some level that Takuzo understood that. "Take a good look everyone. This new world will be one for only a chosen few. If we are to survive cooperation, and order must be our Mantra. I have your best interest. The best interest of our group in mind." He reminded them as they sat parked in the parking deck over looking the mess that had become Tokunosu.

Tsunoda was perhaps the other internal problem, even sense he'd gotten his first weapon he'd become increasingly aggressive. Of course his willingness to obey helped keep him in line, but Tsunoda seemed intent to bump heads with Takuzo. Kurokami, and Miura on the other hand were, thankfully, much easier to keep docile.

The chaos would only spread, and well there was only so much he could hope to do without somewhere a bit more secure... and without more supplies. It was why he'd asked everyone to participate in a little bit of a thinking excercise, he was after all a teacher, about things they might need. Miura joined him alongside the concrete wall watching the clouds of smoke rising against the night's sky. "Its burning."

"In the chaos it may spread," Shidou remarked, thinking of the history classes he'd taken on medieval life... and how dangerous fires had been in those days... "but you see it don't you Miura-kun those fires haven't been contained, but look at the bridge." He didn't even need to bother searching for examples to show his 'disciples', because they were rife... and it was only half a day. The bridge was were police had been fruitlessly trying to hold against the zombies.

Not long after they'd left the police station there had been another prime example of the chaos. It was the true testament to man's more base nature. Roving gangs fighting everything that wasn't apart of them. Not that Shidou expected such thugs to last long. It was true the murderous psychopaths had weapons, some even had shotguns, but they'd just be fodder. They were like feral dogs, and in that it made them not even worth trying to 'save'.

Another such group was roving over the bridge even now. Shidou couldn't fathom whether they actually thought they should bother. Perhaps these rapscallions thought they could actually kill all the infected on the bridge, or just wanted to savor the carnage before they were killed or infected themselves. It didn't really matter he supposed, but their madness made a good object lesson for the students. It was also a good warning on what Tsunoda could become if he got out of control. "We'll need to avoid such uncouth ruffians Miura they're too strong for our little group. They are just a pack of rabid dogs, they'll kill anything that gets in their way. They're just unrestrained violence, untempered by purpose of any kind. All they are is a waste of space and an obstacle to get around in our new world." He opined to the listening high schooler.

"What about Takashi and the others sensei?"

Shidou's lip puckered, and the bespectacled teacher scowled. That was a different issue. "Yes well not everyone can get along we can only hope they can manage to survive on there own." He crossed his arms. In his mind it was just unfortunate that Miyamoto could not accept the past's unfortunate business and move forward together, but there was no helping it. "As unfortunate as such events are they are bound to happen Miura-kun. It does not preclude us from hoping to see them again, but we must concentrate on our own needs in these trying times, and working towards our own freedom."

"Will we run into them?" The high schooler asked.

Truthfully Shidou did hope that happened, "Its very possible,"Really the only way they wouldn't was if they were to leave the city of course, and that was a dangerous last ditch gambit Shidou would have preferred to avoid. If not for all the traffic Shidou had planned on trying to get further down the road, but he'd seen the signs when night had fallen. Night was too dangerous to be travelling. "We'll find somewhere safe, or build one for ourselves, and then perhaps Takashi and his friends will come along." If not well they'd need to find a doctor or a nurse... and other skilled people to help with their needs. Shizuka's professional abilities would have wonderful to have retained, but Saeko had convinced her to leave the bus. It had been careful diplomatic venture not to contest that. If the other group could stay together, and excercised caution then they would survive... even if they were a little riskier... well they could afford to. "Tomorrow will be a new day, and another day on the road. You should try and get some rest Miura-kun. We will be very busy tomorrow." Shidou paced around the parking garage as he contemplated the number of issues weighing on him. The other group would survive, he was certain of that, but he was less certain of how well the survivors at the school would do. Still going back there to save them was something to put off until his current pupils were better off. Food and water, and more permanent shelter of some kind. That was the downside of teenagers... any kind of physical labor was going to be difficult to manage. The idea of the bus breaking down gave him the jitters.

-scene break-

Back at Fujimi High Jubei was growing concerned about the survivors at the school's situation. Even now Muromachi-sensei was attempting to keep control of the situation, but it was getting scary how quickly some of the students were trying to act like they were from a motor bike gang. He hadn't mentioned Shibata's knife to anyone, but the senior had produced the switch blade from somewhere, but was keeping it out of sight... for now.

It wasn't the kind of thing that would be much use against the walking dead. Jubei didn't imagine that Shibata was planning to use it against the zombies though... after all the senior had already thrown someone, who was admitedly infected, off the railing. No from the sound of it Shibata wanted control of survivors... and Muromachi-sensei was in the way.

That presented its own problems. The biology teacher might not have been doing anything, and Shibata might have proposed good ideas, but that course of action was insane. Then there was the question of how far Shibata would go. There were survivors in the other buildings... and presumably there had to be other teachers who had made it.

Akechi Jubei sat down in a corner by the window and looked out at the night's sky as he gripped his baseball bat. The problem was he didn't have any plans of his own.

"Jubei-san?" A voice whispered.

He looked up, "Eh, yes?" There was a pause between him and his classmate. You could be on your own or you could join a group... and while plenty of people were content to just fall in and obey Muromachi-sensei... There was resentment growing... and not everyone who didn't like it was posturing like a thug just as soon as the teacher left the room. Some people managed to even sound polite and respectful even as they talked about going behind the teacher's back.

Jubei didn't mind that idea. He looked over the school grounds. There were dead zombies on the ground, and some still wandering about. Without a ruckus to keep their attention though the majority of the zombies had wandered off. Some had gone after people, but most had gone after speeding cars... for all the success they had trying it. More than a few zombies had been run down in the street.

In under a day the campus of Fujimi high school had been altered. There was blood on the road, and gates and pools of it drying across the grounds. There were bodies obviously, but Jubei was staring at the small crater in the front of the school, and the body parts strewn about. If something was going to be done he wanted to be a part of it.

They needed to destroy the rest of the undead in the school... and cowering up here waiting for help wasn't going to solve that. That couldn't be done alone. Doing it in groups though once again brought up the question of weapons. It was problem that he wasn't alone in considering.

-scene break-

Index

Weapons List (Abridged)

AR10 (T): A modernization of the AR 10, and thus relative of the AR15/M16 family of rifles. Like the AR 10 the T is chambered in 7.62x51mm, though has a minutely shorter barrel. Its similarity in design to the M16 makes easy for most shooters [familiar with the latter] to acclimate to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-scene break-

To describe the period after the rescue of Alice (And the little dog) as irritating was an understatement. It had been pretty well assumed that at the very least Minami's apartment was going to be safe at least for the night, but that was over and done with. Takashi, and to a lesser extent Kohta, had been lightly chastised by Saeko, and both had been doggedly told to think more by Saya, but that was the sum of what was said in the morning hours. Camping on the river banks in the moonlight allowed at least some sleep.

One the other hand there were other issues. "Like this Takashi, you have to seat it firmly in your shoulder, and your other hand should be here." Kohta declared as he held the shotgun tight, "If you're loose with it the muzzle climb is too much. You try." Trying wasn't exactly what Takashi wasn't what Takashi wanted to be spending his morning on.

"So this river is the Onbetsu?" Ishi nodded as the American fished his bag out as they stood between the riverbank and the road. "Well guess thats good to know." Now that there was thankfully some daylight they could actually walk around... it also let the girls put their clothes back on, without running the risk of falling in the water. Of course that only highlighted the clothes issue, sooner or later there was going to have to be a run for clothes. Shelter, and water though were the big priority for survival. At least the power was still running for the moment. "At home we'd have called this a goodie bag," He shoved the breakfast MRE over, "the food is shit but you'll thank god for the caffeine." David commented before taking a long sip from his own caffeine laced drink. Then he patted the duffle bag beside him, and pulled open the end compartment. "Normally I'd be opposed, to this, but this is a Glock 26. Kohta, you'll like this shit."

The Otaku turned away from Takashi, which was for the best since Takashi was understandably tired, and beginning to get agitated, and that was working both of the boys up. Kohta squatted down in between the sophomore and the America and opened the bag's main compartment only briefly eyeing the nine millimeter glock. It wasn't even he didn't care for them, "The right arm of the free world the FN FAL. 7.62 x 51mm NATO Cartridge. Paratrooper version." He announced pulling the heavy metal gun from the bag.

"Yep. Sig, and the Ruger in there as well. Rest are pistols." He commented offering a MRE packet of biscuit and gravy over to Takashi, who tentatively accepted. Kohta had demolished his own, which thankfully had dealt with breakfast for the boys... though convincing Alice to eat the slop might prove to be a bit more work.

Kohta handed over the 308 rifle and delved further into the bag. "Its not an M4. This is...," He turned the next rifle on the side, "a SIG 556." He sounded a tad put off at lack of an AR carbine. Like the FAL the Sig rifle had a similar side folding stock similar to the MP5K that David had slung on his side.

"Yeah I'm already regretting not bringing the AUG." He responded already eying the contents of the bag critically. The Sig rifle, with its stock folded, was roughly equal to the overall length of the Steyr AUG. It wouldn't have taken up that much more space in the extra large duffle... and the two rifles could feed from the same magazines. In short it was an oversight in planning, because the AUG would have been significantly easier than the FAL for a new shooter to learn.

"Whats the stuff on the front?" Takashi had the foresight to ask, taking a break from the the breakfast of champions.

Kohta pressed a button on the back of the tube, turning the 'super bright' flashlight on, "Just a light, and this a laser, but no IR?"

"I didn't bring goggles." He commented with a shrug, setting the FAL on the walkway, which admittedly goggles might have been useful the night before... and in the coming nights. They also would have eaten batteries. It had been a mess... as if during the day hadn't been bad enough, but the zombies couldn't see to begin with so what did they care about lack of light.

Kohta frowned, and looked a put out, "Oh well. It would just be one more thing for batteries." He admitted, passing over the last rifle, which was disassembled, in favor of the spotters optic, which he turned towards one of Tokunosu's several bridges.

While Kohta had started to rifle through the handguns the girls made there way back over. Saeko had packed the food she'd cooked, but that wasn't the point of eating the MRE. Caffeine was... and strictly speaking it was 'healthy active food'. No one had slept well... and ... that was when Saya chose to speak up, "So have you considered where to go from here? We have weapons obviously enough to get us from point A to point B, but where do we go from here?"

"Do we go where is the best chance for survival?" Saeko asked bobbing her head, and that was what drew both Kohta, who was busy carefully studying one of the handguns, and Takashi who was now suddenly interested in the discussion. "From the sound of the news the whole world is facing what we are, which leaves us with few options."

It was Takashi's idea, and in its own way made up for any impetuousness the night before. He turned to Saya, "Your house is closest isn't it Saya? Don't you live in 2 Choome near Higashi hill?" At Saya's confirming he nodded, "Then thats closest."

"And what if its infested with them?" Saeko pointed out tentatively, "We may need supplies, and clothes but should we risk a confrontation right now?"

Takashi nodded, "But we did say we'd try and find everyone's parents, and it'd be better to go now while we're close than have to double back later." There were a few nods of agreement, and Takashi dropped his second bombshell, "and besides isn't it quieter now... we need to find out whats going on." And that was the truth, when they'd first left the school there had been some cars on the road, and later there had been masses of people trying to flee anywhere they could. There had been screaming, and shouting, and at least something.

Now though... now the streets were empty and it was quiet. Where normally there would at least be the hum of trains running, and buzz of cars as people made their way to work like normal there was nothing... not even screams. That emptiness now was probably the worst thing, because it made everything seem so hollow. There was nothing. When daylight had first broken they'd dismounted leaving the cramped confines of the somewhat safe interiors of the vehicles. It had given them the chance to stretch, move about and walk a little on the river bank. Saeko, Kohta, and the American had dismounted in order to secure the area. Kazu, and Takashi followed and then Rei and Saya and finally Shizuka and Alice. It gave them time to go through the stuff that needed to done.

Saya nodded, "I understand we might not find them, but..."

"Then we should get going,"

"Lets move out!" Kohta declared pumping one his fist in the air, while he clutched the AR 10 in the other. He too lived in the second district, indeed not far from Saya, but his parents were abroad for business so there was no point in wasting time trying to go to his house. There was just too much at risk right now. That decided things.

Shizuka, Kohta, and Takashi headed for the Humvee. Rei, after taking the time to sling the Springfield over her shoulder, scooped up Zeke the dog, and went over to join them with Alice in tow. Saeko clutched her bokken. The reasoning was simple enough, understandable. The hull of the lav vehicle was armored with no big windows. It made sense to maximize the firepower of the humvee; as Kohta had wisely put it... also the less people cluzting around the lav meant the easier if god forbid the M242 needed to be engaged. It was important Kohta handle the radio, though truth be told Takashi or Rei could easily have probably handled that.

-scene break-

Questions started to crop up as they got closer to Higashi Hill. Well not really questions plural, but why did it seem like as they got closer it seemed they were running into Zed more and more. Then from a vantage point didn't see any beyond a certain point further down the way. It mandated a changing of tactics. "There has to be something there."

No one disagreed with the obvious... and there wasn't much of an option. They could try to go around, but chances were it'd be the same. The bad thing about last night had been watching more than a few people get killed. Some of those who had been killed had even been armed with real, meaning guns, weapons. It meant that this situation was a bit more sticky. "We need to go through there, if someone blocked it off..." A couple of minutes of talking and observing didn't do much for real answers about what was going on.

"There should be more of 'them' around," Saeko pointed out as they surveyed the situation, "If we are quick enough we could kill them but... a mistake would be dangerous here."

Kohta adjusted his glasses as he lowered the optic, "I think its some kind of high tension cable," It was kind of hard to make it out, either way. "If we shoot them we'll need to get through quickly and put it back up, and then go quiet." The zombies responded to noise, and even there was suspiciously low number... for a given value of low a couple of dozen walkers was dangerous, but more would be coming. "Someone will need to help."

"Don't bother with the shotgun," The American commented. It would be a waste of ammo, and this was about or less than a hundred yards. A distance that was considered 'easy'... or easy enough, for using a proper rifle. Still dangerous enough to worry about stray rounds though. The 308s might over penetrate as well, but they had plenty of ammo. The same couldn't be said for the shotgun.

With a 'plan' established the two vehicles were slightly angled and rifles passed off... after that it was a couple of minutes chalking scores for team 308. It also brought another kind of attention... zombies came too but the gunshots brought the people, as partially expected, who'd emplaced the cable barrier... and their funny looking firefighter gear. Still it was obvious someone was fucking prepared... or at least thinking ahead... water pressure knocked the dead down.

As it turned out though the Takagi family had managed to pull their shit together in a truly impressive fashion... not that it had been voiced in any kind of vulgar matter. Of course in this case getting their shit together meant calling up the apparently ultra nationalist group that the Takagi family apparently lead, which brought up a variety of questions. They were set up to survive at least the initial problem. The whole complex was immense full on, if ornately painted, security walls that were close to sixteen feet high.

As he sat down in one of the fancy dark wood chairs. He didn't even want to guess how much the furnishings alone were worth never mind the House itself. Certainly more than his annual salary. It was still a pretty classy blend of east meeting west. "So you're Saya's mom then?" The size of the grounds meant this land had probably been in the family for generations.

"I am, but I suppose it was fortune that you happened to be there when they needed you," She said taking a seat behind the desk, it'd been cleared of any semblance of normal paper work in favor of municipal maps detailing Tokunosu's layout, which in any other situation would have been useful... but in the layout it was in just looked imposing. "when the school came under attack. My daughter and her friends are lucky for that, particularly since you're willing to go out again to help look for the other parents, but what will you do after that?" Thats where this became complicated. Takagi Saya was intelligent, as were both of her parents. This woman behind the desk was Yuriko Takagi, and her degree in business administration didn't tell half the story about the deftness of manipulating high risk business ventures. It wasn't quite the same as emergency management, but on the other hand. "Have you stopped improvising and begun to adapt to this situation?"

The American swallowed in English that kind of inflection would have sounded like a threat... as it was he didn't know what to make of it. "I think focusing on the present, and survival, and."

"The children?" Yuriko raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Its quite a collection. Come work with us, you, and my daughter's friends, you all have the will to live in spite of this chaos which threatens to envelop and destroy our world. We're not without weapons ourselves, and my daughter tells me Kohta was instructed by your Army. Such education could be very helpful in teaching others," ... well when she put it that way.

-scene break-

It was a cool, if kind of gray hazy winter day. If not for the black plumes of smoke from distant burning cars and possibly buildings it would have been mundane. The fact remained the clouds of smoke were there, and after yesterday though it was wonder if anything would seem like normal any time soon. Yuriko Takagi could easily recall the events of the previous day very clearly. How her husband Souichirou had quickly established a firm grasp of what had to be done, and what would still need to be done with the ensuing breakdown, and panic that had resulted when the dead had started walking.

Souichirou had called up every member of this patriotic organization to report to the estate... or to at least make their whereabouts known so they could be picked up. Members were cautioned to be careful... and those who had made it to the estate, which was no small feat given the police blockades, were assigned tasks to protect the neighborhood. Already there were talks about the police blockades, which to some seemed to exist solely to deny the organization its vital manpower, were nonetheless only one problem though. As Uyuko Dantai, and devout Shinto practitioners it was the duty of the organization to seek to protect Japan... and of course the Emperor. To accomplish the latter though would be a Herculean task, despite the good news that the Emperor had been evacuated safely from Tokyo. That news had been one of the few bright lights in an other wise bleak darkness.

Souichirou accepted this task, and all other burdens that came with them without delay. Even now he was out there prioritizing the necessities ... fuel and water. While Souichirou was away Yuriko was in charge... and no one considered that a problem. No one in the organization at least, as each took up their intended roles. Yoshioka gladly accepted the position as head of security, "My lady I have taken the time to distribute what weapons we have to those most competent in their use." He announced bowing from the waist at the doorway, "Perhaps it might be wise though to discuss our latest arrivals."

Yuriko looked up from the encrypted documents in front of her... after all the weapons they had careful stockpiled had been highly illegal to have prior to this collapse of civil order. Even so it was far less than what would have been preferable. "Their weapons you mean?" Perhaps Matsudo could maintain the engine of the tank... that might be within his skill, but... "Can you drive a tank, or operate its cannon?"

"I don't think it would be that difficult, to learn I mean" He confessed, "but I meant the others weapons... the ones the children," He straightened a bit more tensing. Yoshioka was visibly considering the equipment they already had... but even he hadn't taken the step beyond. When the outbreak had first began the current upper echelon of the organization, which existed since the fifties, had reacted as quickly as they could. Souichirou had taken over from his father almost a decade ago, who had succeeded his own father. Souichiriou's grandfather had founded the organization in the fifties, but this was a real struggle... not simply trying to wake the sleeping dragon as it was put so often. Creating a stronger Japan out of this was a much greater burden... and yet when faced with it Yoshioka had been entrusted with a pistol, and rifle, and military webbing to complement the sword he was only mediocre with... and he wasn't carrying all of it. "we only have so many armed personel." That was the real issue.

"My husband believes immediate focus on arms would be unwise,"

Yoshioka bowed sharply, "My lady the don's plan is wise, and I do not disagree, but this is a different situation. Our collection of weapons are meager, and I understand the need to preserve the martial spirit, and use spears because of the scarcity of ammunition, however."

"I have the ledger in front of me, Yoshioka," Yuriko remarked resting a hand on the stack of paper in front of her. She didn't need the cipher in front of her to translate the code. She had long since memorized the translation key. The stockpiles of weaponry were meager only in this situation. Most were discards of the past, and the modern weapons were all civilian ones. The M16A1 Yoshioka, and the handful like it, were the only real military assault rifles they had. "My husband hopes to acquire the Self Defense Force's Howa service rifles, but it will take time." In secret though both agreed that given the chaos outside time they might not have.

The man nodded, "I understand, but shouldn't we consider other options since they're available... this is fortuitous isn't it?"

"Yoshioka-kun, you're correct it is good fortune, but it is in that they can be our allies. My husband wishes to gather those with the strength of will to survive, and does it not prove that character when you look who all made it to us? My daughter's friends are armed, and can serve as an example to our comrades, but we should perhaps leave this for Souichiriou to decide." She turned the chair to the rolling message board that was behind her. "In the mean time we must consider our more pressing concerns. Survivors are trickling in, but we cannot clear the dead fast enough."

There in was the problem, not simply was there an issue of food and water, but also accommodations... and of course manpower. "We are short handed, and while our comrades are coming in slowly it isn't fast enough to allow us to patrol properly." In truth he could barely have four man patrols going out to make rounds on the perimeter, which was why no one had greeted the two 'tanks' when they'd come. "It is only the second day, and I am concerned... that we may be over extended."

"We are over extended," She rebuked in an even, but firm manner. "that is why my husband is going out to not simply gather supplies, but also to locate the other members of the organization. As well as their families, and potential recruits in this trying time." Yuriko remarked, "Tokunosu is embroiled in chaos, indeed all of Japan is embroiled into this chaos. Remember the bridge last night where it should be forgotten that the police have failed. It is why we must secure a future. That means something beyond simply gathering up what is left over from the last shipments of groceries." For the moment food wasn't even a problem, neither was water, but "The power will fail, Yoshioka-kun, unless Souichirou has control of it. It is still only one piece. One piece amongst many,"

"With more weapons though we could do more patrols surely that is what we should strive for, my lady?"

"You wish to disarm an American Marine who has come with a tank?" Yuriko laughed, "I have heard horror stories about less audacious tries." The Japanese had a terrible opinion, nutured from world war II, of American military personal... and strictly speaking a number assumed any member of the American Military in Japan was a Marine.. and that just caused all kinds of bad vibes. Just as the likes of the 101st Airborne had cultivated a propaganda view in the European theater, so too had rumors of ruthlessness been spread.

He swallowed, "Marine? I simply meant the children, the gaijin is a-" Yoshioka seemed to be reconsidering, no doubt processing countless horror stories, and two and half generations of stories told to the Japanese public.

"Who do you expect gave them the guns? All of them are western service weapons. Americans are so immensely fond of their guns. Even if they aren't all his, he trusted them with them. My daughter trusts him and her friends have proven capable of surviving." Yuriko for the moment carefully neglected to mention what Saya had told her of Kohta's education. "Let us have a little faith... with luck our good fortune will continue and they will share more than a few rifles. Rifles that Souichirou might have alternatives for soon in any case. " It wasn't necessarily gruding acceptance, but he did hold reservations... tempered though they were, by the large cannon currently pointed at the gate.

He bowed again, "Of course my lady, thank you for taking the time to hear my worries." The meeting concluded he departed the second floor office.

"Taisho," One of the junior officers bowed, rushing forward. "there is a situation."

Yoshioka sucked in a breath, and desperately hoping the American hadn't killed someone. He exhaled, "What has happened, Tamaki?"

"We found some survivors," As Yoshioka began to perk up at this good news Tamaki dashed the hopes quickly, "They do not belong to the organization, but they are not infected. We do need more personnel there are at least a dozen of them." Probably more, and if not then more would probably soon be coming this way.

He considered turning back around and going back to ask Lady Takagi what should be done, but this was the kind of thing he was supposed to be prepared to handle. "I see, we should go immediately. How many members are available?"

Tamaki swallowed... "Most everyone is busy assisting Masudo-sensei with the bus, or other projects like the barricades that are still being put together." That was arguably the most important thing that they were doing at the moment. The barricades would further bolster their ability to prevent the undead from getting close to the complex... and the bus well once it was fully plated it would hopefully allow them to cruise through town safely.

Yoshioka cast a longing eye towards the Lav... and then towards the humvee. On the other hand at least the bus would have more room, and if it was true that the refugees would only grow in number... then that would be good. The sooner Souichirou-sama returned though the better... being in charge was more tiresome than he liked.

He slowly turned to survey the complex. Souichirou-sama's home had become a fortress. A castle during a time of war. Two large military tents had been erected by the gate, along with three more smaller tents, but the real work was being done in them, and the garage. If Yoshioka was in charge of security, then Matsudo was in charge of much of the preparations. Most of the men were helping him rig defenses whether ones that would be used to block the roads throughout the neighboorhood or weld on metal plates on to buses.

-scene break-

The clock tower of Fujimi Academy rang for noon, Akechi for his part kept a careful eye on the movements of the dead as the noise caught their attention. The clocktower was a mixed blessing truth be told. The zombies being blind had slowed the tide of the dead entering the school, but there hadn't been much to convince them to drag their rotting bodies elsewhere either. It meant that, for the survivors of Fujimi Academy, their movements had to be carefully planned... and careful planning was hard for some students after more than a day being cramped up in the upper floors of the school.

Once again Akechi's eyes drifted towards the small crater caused by the tank cannon... and the strewn and burned remains of the dead. The continued presence of the dead within the school presented a constant danger, but venturing out meant going into the unknown. The various student survivors, regardless of Muromachi-sensei's wishes, had begun appropriating makeshift weapons... and small groups ventured past the barricades. The purpose of this was not just to kill the undead, but more importantly to gather water and food. Not that killing the dead was something some of the groups shied away from... it was just more risky. Working out ways to combat the dead required people to think and use the scarce resources they had on hand... and there was still no word from the police so their cellphones were being used as noise making bait to draw the dead away than anything else... and talking, texting, with those in sealed off parts of the school. What they really needed was to access to the dorms though...

"Akechi-kun, you look pensive," The senior declared walking up. Yamato had found a toolbelt in a closet and had unscrewed the legs from some of the desks to use as bludgeons against the dead. It was an inventive idea, but one largely borne of desperation as all their efforts were. Yamato stroked at nonexistant stubble looking around. "Muromachi-sensei keeps insisting we wait for the police, but they're no where in sight." For whatever reason Yamato, and Date had some disagreement which prevented them from coordinating... class politics or maybe something between their families it wasn't something Jubei could say, but they both shared that the old biology teacher was a potential problem.  
Jubei still hand't mentioned Shibata's switchblade to anyone. It wasn't worth it to get on the senior's bad side... so for now he was keeping his mouth shut. Yamato had appropriated a hammer, which he wore on his toolbelt, though... and it wouldn't be all that much of a surprise if the senior had taken a box cutter for that matter. "Sempai?"  
"There are bikes," He declared, "You've heard Date, he's talking about the buses, but they need gas, and they'll make noise too," Never mind they'd need drivers... even so they did have advantages, "I think bikes would be best for looking around the area," It was then Yamato produced a set of keys from his pockets. "here," He tossed them underhanded over to the younger student, "lets take back the gymnasium,"

-scene break-

Saya was quite happy to be home... even if the mansion was much busier than normal. Her papa's retainers were all busy with various tasks, which in itself was very important, but it left Saya with nothing to occupy her time with. The adults were all doing things. "Saya you know these guys did I say something to Yoshioka he might have taken the wrong way? He's being really skittish."

"Not that I can think of," Saya resonded laying the crossbow on her dresser. It was the only weapon she had, but it was better than nothing even if they were safe here. Yoshioka was effectively an uncle to here after all, "He's probably just shook up by everything," With a shrug she pressed onwards to other matters, "How did things go with that group of survivors?"

A dark expression crossed his face, and Kohta looked up from the shotgun, but said nothing after thinking about it. "It could have gone better, but they're here, and safe."

"Ah good," She responded tersely, "Kohta shouldn't you try and wear something a little less flashly, your otaku appearance could cause trouble." She remarked glowering at his load carrying vest...

Kohta glanced at the American, as that had been the first thing that he'd had put away; in favor of a multipocket jacket. "Might be worth it, at least while we're around here." One or two of the Takagi people walking around had ALICE webbing, but the black vest was unique... modern."Wear a backpack if you have to carry something, it draws less attention."

Kohta inevitably elected to compromise he wore a jacket over the vest, and everything moved on from there, "Has there been anything more on the television?"

"Well the power is still on, but the stations are almost all blank... I would guess they fled. One or two are still running, but its nothing we didn't already figure out on our own." Saya grunted, as she reached for the remote. It took a minute of channel flipping, but indeed all that was on were either prerecorded blocks of television... and one or two newscasts. The government advisory had turned into emergency edicts, but remained nearly the same content wise. Stay inside, and now bar the windows and doors and wait for police. "There hasn't been any word on when or if the evacuation has been scheduled. As it is people have disregarded that."

With the police seemingly no where to be found it made sense... and of course not all homes were created equally. A handful of high rises might be secured, but once the power stopped they'd go dry without water pumped upwards. Any buildings with more than single story would have similar problems, without suitable backups... and as it was hospitals were probably some of the first buildings overrun yesterday. It was the issue of the police, or rather lack of there presence and the commentary that really had begun to wear on Rei.

The Ultranationalists weren't even abundantly critical as a group of the police, but more than a few had less than choice words about their response... or apparent lack of. Unfortunately the ones who were disparaging the police were the ones who hadn't seen the bridge... and that was probably worse for Rei. The truth was the ruthlessness employed in attempting to hold the bridge meant the dead officers on the bridge had earned them a grudging amongst some of the more hardline elements. If anything that was the real demonstrator of how bad things had gotten. Even Takashi had a hard time believing it that police officers would start firing into a crowd... for the Japanese and how mild their police were, and how tightly they were bound to the community that was harder to believe than if this had been in America.

Now there were new problems. The new arrivals presented a problem... not so much for them but for the Takagi themselves. Saya launched into a lengthy psychology dissertation about panic, and misplaced aggression as a result of stress. Two days in and everyone was starting to feel it, especially with suddenly frequent shouting matches... it would only be worse tomorrow. "And as an adult you should consider doing something."

"Uh say that again? I am doing something." The American replied, " Your mother is in charge, any claims of its your dad's show means very little when he isn't here." He commented blithely, before shrugging, "Look around," as he made a sweeping gesture to grounds, "if there was something I could do then I'd do it, but these aren't my guys," he said as he gestured to a cluster of ultranationalists in work overalls fitting the front of the Takagi's full size bus with a metal wedge, and then pointed to the latest arrival, "and they especially don't like me... even more than whatever I did to upset Yoshioka, and I haven't even said anything to them."

Saya scowled and crossed her arms, "Did you consider trying to help teach people to shoot?"

"I have, and there are three or four guys with 308s, i.e. People I can freely give ammo to." He pointed to Kohta, "on the other hand Kohta has a 308 but doesn't really have the need to do the practice," Kohta objected proclaiming he'd like to practice, but was ignored for the moment, "so that leaves Rei, and Ishi on the remaining three oh eights. Thats the M1A and my FAL." which thankfully weren't being used at the moment.

Kohta nodded at this, "I would like to practice some more," He reiterated,"and possibly shoot the FAL some, you know when we get a chance. It probably wouldn't hurt to uh teach Takashi to use the M1A since its similiar to your EBR."

Saya glowered at Kohta, as if there was some big point he and the American were missing, "My papa's organization is in charge," Which was obvious because this was her father's household, "the adults are in charge. You're an adult. If we have any hope of influence then it must be through a proxy, someone who will consider our interests."

"Your mother is running herd over everything as it is," He pointed out.

Just looking at the ground though raised questions about that... or how stable the present establishment was given the fresh civilian arrivals were already agitating about the situation. Then there was the seeming factionalism within the Ultranationalists themselves between their own hardliners and 'moderates', and further divisions.

The mechanic handled building defenses, and modifying and repairing cars, and such whilst Yoshioka was trying to run security. The latter would have been a lot easier with more weapons, and more guns that were the same or at least similar. As it was the Takagi faced the understandable reluctance to waste valuable ammo, in addition to such would have made noise, which could be dangerous.

-scene break-

Index:

Weapons List (Abridged)

Steyr AUG: Of all bullpup firearms it is the Austrian Steyr Army Universal Rifle (Or AUG in German) that lead the way. The gun is chambered in 5.56x45mm and capable of feeding from the same Standard Nato Magazines as the M16. The HBAR (a 24 inch barrel) variant is roughly five inches shorter in overall length than an M16 (20 inch barrel). An AUG with a 20 inch barrel is still roughly the same size as an M4 (14.5 inch barrel)

SIG 556: A variant of the Swiss service Rifle (SG 550) the Sig 556 has a folding paratrooper type stock, and can feed from the same STANAG magazines like the M16 uses. With stock extended is has an overall length of 37 inches.

M1911: Like the MP5, except some 50 years older, is a widely popular firearm with various Military and Police units, but also within civilian markets. Most of what are marketed as '1911s' are in fact M1911A1 models or further developments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helltanz's notes: Normally I don't like putting author's notes in the front of chapters so if you want you can skip past this.

That having been said I'm not abundantly familiar with the other people writing HSoD fanfiction, but there was a note in a review about already being at the Takagi estate. I figured it was valuable to address that. These are novel length chapters, with each scene being about eight hundred nine hundred words. This is largely following the manga plotline.

-scene break-

Day 3

-scene break-

Matsudo was not a young man. In fact he'd spent his whole life as a mechanic in service to the Takagi. His own father, had returned from the Pacific War, where he'd been a sargeant, with Souichirou's grandfather; at the time just a freshly promoted captain coming home from the same distant land. He'd been just a child then, Souichirou's father had been only a little older than Matsudo... truth be told. The beginning of the cold war had marked the beginning of the organization. It had been before that that Souichirou's grandfather who had first stockpiled weapons that the allies had intended to destroy... but the call to throw occupying gaijin into the sea by the Emperor never came. So the organization was formed to campaign against a new threat... the communist. It was the red plague which had devoured China, and turned the American occupiers into an ally. Souichiriou's grandfather with the aim to restore the Imperial period turned to the Diet, leaving the organization to be lead by Souichiriou's father in the sixties. Matsudo continued through working for the Takagi taking over for his own father's position.

It was a sad thing that his importance only grew in this chaos. Still his job now was of monumental importance, and it now consumed much of his time. "We have to cut more plates before we can continue," He announced after calling for the men to stop working. It was the biggest problem they faced... manpower.

The don had ordered Matsudo to focus on armoring vehicles, and building defenses. That took a significant chunk out of their already limited pool of available manpower. The don had also ordered Yoshioka to assume command of security, and guard the neighborhood. You needed men to walk patrols. Yoshioka wanted every man who was reliable to be armed. The problem with that was the don hadn't been able to give them enough guns for that. So Yoshioka had given out the guns he had... and for rest well they made do with swords, steel or wood, or bats and such.

"Matsudo-san," The man stopped as he shifted the grid of rebar that been welded together on the makeshift work table. It was just one of several improvised tables, to compensate for the handful of tables actually build to handle welding, cutting, and such. "What should we work on in the mean time?"

He looked around the garage, and then out into the courtyard... that now was crowded with refugees... some of whom were admittedly helping. It did make some of this easier, but for all the good each extra pair of hands there was a disgruntled voice from another survivor. The only response to that was to ask what could be done.

Inside the garage there were shelves being stocked with supplies. All kinds of objects were being gathered, but the shelves weren't going t be stocking themselves. It was why the Don needed to return... In theory they could scour the surrounding houses, but it was just that a theory. Beyond the walls of the Takagi estate the neighborhood had been sealed off, but it wasn't like they had the manpower to start stripping houses.

"Matsudo-san," A man declared rushing into his work area, "the Don is returning." He announced, before taking a minute to catch his breath.

He nodded, well that was good timing he thought looking down at the watch. It had been a commemorative... a testament to his long service to the house. It had been less than three whole days since all of this had gone so wrong. Souichirou-sama had left at roughly three in the afternoon two days ago. It was good that he was now returning.

The front gate of the house opened allowing the procession of vehicles in. Matsudo paid no mind to the motorcycle, or the suv, and minivan. He was however relieved to see the commercial truck, and most important the petrol lorry. "So they found one," He muttered aloud with a tint of gladness to his voice. Siphoning gas from stations would help them, but there were problems to that.

It was about then that he realized there was something more going on... and then he saw the cage. If it had just been one of them it might have been one thing, but it wasn't just the uniform. Matsudo recognized the man who was now a zombie. He didn't need Souichirou to make the introduction like most of the onlookers did. Then the Don swung his sword severing Tetsutaro Doi's head... or rather the thing that had been Tetsutaru...

He turned and barked at everyone to get back to work. There was no sense standing around gawking when there was so much work to do.

-scene break-

David was on one hand regretting a couple of choices. In hindsight the lack of more than one spare 308 was a con to put in the planning review, but it couldn't be helped. Still another AR 10 would have been great, or even the G3. "She still pissed about not getting to go?"

"I'm sure Saya will come around," Saeko remarked. It wasn't like it had been intentional, or that leaving her out had even been planned. Kohta had already all but dragged Takashi along to go shooting. "She is simply insecure. It will pass as we find our footing." The swordswoman remarked as the crowd of survivors began to slowly trickle back to what they were doing before. "Practicing is perhaps the best course," Saeko expected there to be plenty of arguments throughout the day. As it was stress was running high, and it was such a collection of people that there was a current of discontent. "We should go and find the others."

The gaijin shifted from his position propped against the wall of the mansion. What should have seemed like a slacking posture was ruined by the two guns he carried, that were admittedly at rest, on slings. That alone should have said how badly the world had shifted. The whole world had gone to hell. This zombie apocalypse had destroyed the normal orderly life everyone was used to living.

It was... in a way regrettable... how easy it was to find Kohta. They heard the shouting before they actually came up on them, but that was because it meant rounding the corner of the house. A collection of ultranationalists had crowded around Kohta, who had been coming back from the shed after cleaning the M1A, and his own AR. She would have urged caution, but Kohta saw them, and David was already calling out before anything of substance could be said to prevent _that_ kind of hotblooded boyishness. She grimaced as the possibility of a fight was assured to go badly in some measure. As if to make things worse Ishi had caught sight of the brightly colored kimono; one of several that Mrs Takagi had given her. Ishi had latched on to the sight of it and rushed right towards them heedless of their surroundings.

Hirano started to stand up. It was a slow and unsteady step. Even as he took that trembling step Ishi was reaching them. Saeko could piece together the reason for all this, certainly Saya had even highlighted it. The Takagi had only so many firearms. Other members of the organization certainly had swords, and some spears, but they were few, and some had baseballs bat, but most had nothing it seemed. That was who these were. The people that Saya's father the Don couldn't arm, because he didn't have enough. Without having any idea of Kohta's skill with the weapons he'd been clearing there would be discord. As if that were not enough Ishi decided to process what was going on.

"Get away from Kohta," Saeko blinked reflexively at the strange noise even as she turned towards the strange swhick sound. Rather than a gun it was the impact baton that the sophomore had been given, and gladly taken up more than a day ago.

One of the men turned to say something to Ishi, but stopped as the motion which had drawn his attention had also caused a grimace, or a snarl to form on the American's face. David who already had his hand on his SMG's pistol grip. "Ah _Gaijin-san, Oh-_" His greeting was abruptly ended caught in his throat.

In the span of less than a minute it seemed as if time had frozen. There was no time to use the radio and wait for Mrs Takagi to settle this. A single wrong move might provoke a fight... and yet... It was then that Souichirou Takagi chose to make his entrance. "What is the meaning of this commotion?" He casually brushed past the unarmed memebers of his organization, "You boy, what is your name?"

That was how things came to resolve themselves. Kohta went first, even though technically Souichirou announced his name, and the introductions cycled from there. Saeko breathed a small sigh of relief as the gaggle of ultranationalists were ordered away. Ishi took up the Springfield, and he and Kohta departed with Mrs. Takagi back to the main building of the house.

That left them standing with the Don, who extended an invitation for Tea within the dojo that was maintained on the Takagi estate. It left David feeling evidently out of place. Not that it mattered the tea ceremony was little more than a chance for a private recounting of the events that had lead them up to this moment. The journey from the school to today.

"We must endeavor to maintain order." He declared shortly, "What of the other survivors, those who left the school with you?"

"I haven't seen Shidou, or the rest since we split up at the police station," David remarked holding his tea cup loosely in one hand.

Souichirou nodded, "If they have the strength to survive we will see them." He declared standing abruptly and walking over to the wall. "Busajima-san, I am but a humble student of your father in the way of the sword, but I would like enjoy your opinion of this." The sword in question, as she delicately took hold of it, was masterfully balanced. An antique. A weapon outdated when faced with the modern battlefield where an officer's 'sword' was a handgun... or even a submachine gun. From a purely academic perspective it was probably the most pristine example of the beginnings of Japan's modern military. It was sword that dated to the Meiji period, and it was priceless... and the Don intended it for her to use. "It is best suited in your hands. Please accept it as my thanks for rescuing my daughter. Skill at arms is what defines the need for arms does it not?"

-scene break-

Koichi Shidou closed his cell phone, and smiled. The last two days had been filled with ups and downs, but worst of it had been the further splintering of the group... not that it hadn't been due. It was too much to hope for Takuzo and his friends to stay. Takuzo had the instinct to lead after all, and while he might not be consumed with ambition he was hardly immune to it. If they were fortunate they would live, and if not Shidou could not help them down the road.

Today though really was looking up... not only had they found their missing fellows from the school... and not only were they well they were safe behind well fortified walls. Walls that Shidou very much looked forward to sheltering behind himself. In three days the whole city had gone mad, and no doubt the whole world was the same. There was no telling where Takuzo, and his group had gone to, but perhaps they would all reunite within the walls established by the Takagi. It would be less dangerous with the Takagi. Already food, and water were proving troublesome. The marauding gangs and the roving dead made going into stores difficult.

Still the bus they had boarded when they left the school was loaded with what supplies they had been able to gather including a small complement of simple weapons. It wasn't enough, but Shidou understood that guns would require some amount of skill. A skill he could not teach as he himself lacked it. Furiously he buried the resentment that his father had never participated in such an activity... not that the Representative would have taken the time to take him along.

Kurokami though had reported that the Takagi had guns. If their good fortune held then that would hopefully mean teachers, more than one, to instruct on their use. Shidou turned and made the announcement of the good news.

Back at the Takagi estate Kurokami ducked out of sight even as the debacle in the front of the house continued to grow louder. The Takagi accepted not everyone would share their beliefs particicularly those obligations faced by the Japanese people, none the less they had opened the estate to outsiders. These were not simply people who lived in the neighborhoods of Higashi hill, but people from wider Tokunosu. The big issue was the opposite of the Uyoku Dantai. The left wing's extremists. It of course didn't stop the people in between from complaining about the situation either.

Kurokami considered reaching out to Saya without first consulting Shidou, but decided against it as he caught sight of the others. The Gaijin being armed was one thing. The Takagi's weapons were readily apparent... and perhaps to be expected given their professed ultranationalist beliefs. Still it was a shock to the system to see people who just a few days ago were schoolmates tooling around with military hardware. If it merely disturbed Shidou's accolyte then it incensed certain others.

The center piece of left wing organization within the estate was one such woman. Hiromi Kanazawa epitomized a left wing foil to the typical Uyoku Dantai. That was to say a general distaste for weapons and such was complimented with a distaste for not simply American intervention, but specifically a very home grown communal belief. The belief paramount to her argument was the Japanese citizens should come together as a community should fix the problem without needing to resort to violent measures. In this Hiromi was hardly alone. There were others amongst the survivors who not only shared her vocal political views but were now comfortable enough to vocalize them.

As Kurokami waited for Shidou to arrive Souichirou presented his daughter with a challenge. Saya needed to speak this leftist group of survivors, as they would obviously be far more guarded when speaking with the Don of the Organization which sheltered them. It left Saya in rather problematic bind... child of the Don or not. Dealing with her father's people had been one thing, this was something else entirely.

"Shouldn't we back Saya up?" Ishi asked looking up, and over towards Saeko. The swordswoman, new sword happily sheathed at her side, shook her head. "But?" Ishi began to protest, "Aren't we... we said we'd stick together right?"

"Saya has to do this on her own, think about it, even she pointed out how unique our situation is, and how our weapons change things." She remarked gesturing to Kohta's AR, even as the _Otaku _stopped mid step. "If we are perceived to be little more than Yakuza, then all hope of discussion fails before it can begin. It would defeat the entire reason for Souichirou-san sending Saya to speak with them."

Kohta made a small peep, and then craned his head towards Saya, "Then shouldn't we stop Takashi..." Takashi did have the shotgun with him, but while that might have been a risk it was probably better than shoving AR in their face. On the other hand Kohta didn't like the idea of not being right there beside her. On the other hand, a look began to cross his face, but whatever he intended to bring up, or plan to do was cut short as Shizuka joined them.

The school nurse more importantly was clutching her cell phone. As if that wasn't important enough to derail whatever Kohta had in mind Hiromi, the Left Wing's chief speaker, derailed any chance for talking things out with Saya as an intermediary... but then perhaps the Don hadn't expected much anyway.

Not everyone amongst the refugees necessarily agreed, but Hiromi's suggestion of voting to choose a representative was better than not participating at all. "I guess the matter is settled," Saeko exhaled in a vaguely disdainful gesture of the crowd, "Now we will have to see what Souichirou-san chooses to do in response.

"Kohta is the Springfield loaded?" David asked abruptly speaking up. The American had watched the debate, but had turned away towards the garage... and the parked 'tanks'. Matsudo was presently checking over the engine of the Humvee. Perhaps it was preventive maintenance, or perhaps just familiarizing himself with the engine setup he couldn't say which.

One hand gripping the sling of the AR, he quickly shook his head. "Ah no. Should we do that? I was gonna say we should dig the radios out."

"Thats a good idea, and make sure Alice stays inside."

"Hey I got ahold of Rika," Shizuka interjected... that announcement stopped them dead... after all the M1A and the AR 10 had been apart of the arsenal in Rika's apartment. The humvee was hers as well. That she, this Minami Rika, was alive was good news... especially if she knew where more guns were.

Then of course the bottom fell out... it wasn't even the left wing's fault. No what came next was far worse. The cellphone going dead by itself was understandable in this kind of situation. The tower failing, or lack of signal strength would have been one thing. It wasn't that kind of 'cell problem' because all the lights went out as well.

David looked around all the lights were out, which if it had been night would have been more apparent. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked, and he reached inside his jacket, into the pocket were his own cell phone rested... nothing it wouldn't turn back on.

Two words echoed, thundered, through his thoughts 'Fuck... Me.'

There was a crash somewhere in the distance, but it could have been closer. Right now everything seemed to be fading out, because all of a sudden the gears were turning in his head. EMP.

Contrary to the popular misconception an EMP could be generated without a nuclear detonation happening... the Russians had tested one of their short range ballistic missiles with an EMP generating warhead relatively recently. However given the lack of a missile nearby it left him wondering who the fuck thought it was a good idea to pop a nuke.

A nuke detonated at high altitude, and the only one he could think of that would try that would be North Korea. Not that it made any sense in the middle of the clusterfuck... still it was pretty big game changer... especially since it would stop the water from pumping... and the gates. The main gate, which was right now open. "That was an EMP," If they didn't know what it was Kohta could explain. "Kohta load the springfield." This was going to be a mess.

The announcement was met with recognition not just from Kohta, but from the genius as well. Saya knew what it was, "We have to tell my papa. He'll..." That was as far as she got. David was already moving through the gate.

Saeko nodded to the Don's daughter, "Go, take Shizuka-sensei with you and find Alice. We will do what is necessary here." Saya looked as if she was prepared to protest that command, but stopped as the foot soldiers of her father's organization guided a bus through the gate... a bus that they hadn't seen in days. Shidou had arrived.

Rei gritted her teeth, and would hae rushed forward if not for the growing sense of chaos. Kohta was hastily moving his hands over the M1A making sure it was fully ready when he caught sight of it as well. He pushed the safety on. Saeko gingerly nudged Saya off, and her and Shizuka opened the door to the mansion.

Faced with the tension they stood there... and then the bus was slowly inched forward to where it could be parked. Kohta swallowed as he watched the Ultranationalist 'in charge' of the gate helplessly press the fob. They couldn't make out hte exchange, but then the screaming started.

When the EMP had struck it had caused Shidou to loose power steering, and the breaks. The Takagi manning that barricade had let them in and waved them through, but the racket had drawn in the undead. It wasn't a particularly large horde... and certainly the Takagi's organization had killed larger ones in securing the neighborhood, but they weren't ready for it. It took a few minutes to force the gate shut, and lock it, enough time to catch sight of the undead... and enough time for the Don to see the dead and begin barking orders to his troops.

-scene break-

Shidou breathed a sigh of relief as his hearing bagan to return to normal now that the shooting was done. "Well things seem to be well in hand now." He remarked to one of the, unarmed, ultranationalists in a cheery manner.

"Indeed." The man responded, "Come we will get you settled while the Don sallies to drive the undead from our area."

Shidou nodded obligingly even as the LAV was driven away from where it had been braced against the gate. It had been an inventive way to insure the gate could not be overwhelmed. Of course the bus, either the mini, or the full size the Takagi were in the process of armoring would probably have been even better choices.

The whole affair had taken less than half an hour... no doubt more of the undead would be coming drawn by the sound of the gunshots. It told Shidou plenty. Not simply about the state of the Takagi's defenses... and their armaments, but about their organization. They had been caught off guard, dangerously so... and now the other refugees were asking pointed questions... and throwing accusations around. Still it was evident that any catching up with any of his former pupils or fellow adults would have to wait... as would talking to the Don himself.

Souichirou Takagi was in his element... and that was apparent. It had also been apparent when he had scaled the side of the LAV to thrust his sword through the bars of the gate into the mass of the writhing dead. Now the man intended to lead his men out and re secure the barricade, but he wouldn't be going along without company.

The Gaijin was going with them... and taking Kohta and Ishi along now that they had reloaded their magazines... and, amusingly enough, the American had complained about the few scratches to his vehicle's paint. "Ah this way Shidou-san," Another ultranationalist said drawing his attention. "We have only limited space at the moment, but we can at least offer you some food. Perhaps tomorrow we will be able to see about settling people in houses." That had been the plan... at least before the EMP apparently to start moving people in, and erecting more barricades, and reinforcing existing ones.

"We are grateful for the hospitality," Shidou responded, before bowing. "We entrust ourselves to your care."

Yoshioka nodded, "Think nothing of it, we are pleased to give it." He replied watching the troops leave... leave him behind as the don went off to fight... and he stayed here.

It was dusk by the time the Don returned, and without power people were getting restless. Still Shidou could understand why the Uyoku Dantai were declining to turn on their generator. It would burn valuable fuel, and more importantly would make more noise. Instead of that the Don had gathered some road lamps, those used for night time construction, to be unloaded. No doubt they had been appropriated from nearby as it seemed unlikely Souichirou Takagi would go out of his way to get something like that.

The teacher appreciated the idea though... and more importantly took careful note on how the Takagi were allocating their living space. Saya and her friends, and the Gaijin and Shizuka of course, were allowed to reside in the mansion along with the Ultranationlists. The mass of other refugees were for the moment housed in large surplus army tents, which was just one more thing to complain about. "I am very glad to see you are well." He remarked. Rei did little more than give him a dirty look, but it was clear that she would have liked to do more. Still it seemed she was beginning to accept that cooperation was preferable... he hoped even as he took care to note that she had taken possesion of the rifle Ishi had used during the defense, and he now had a different one. "You seem well prepared. The gentlemen," The ultra nationalist foot soldiers he meant, "hear are already commiserating the victory," and recording it as an epic victory, which might have been overstating things, but Shidou wasn't going to say anything. "And where are the others?"

If anything their armaments irked him for an entirely different reason than it did the other adults. If he'd known the gaijin had been so well armed, which in hindsight given the tank Shidou considered a facepalm at the obviousness... Had he known then he would have pressed harder for them to stick together rather than split up. Still it hardly mattered they were all together now, and that was the important thing.

Ishi shifted the Fal far more gently than the worn battle rifle needed to be treated with, "I'm not sure where Busujima-senpai has gone," He admitted. "Shizuka-sensei though is watching Alice-chan."

"And Takashi-kun?" Shidou inquired delicately. He was already speculating that Kohta was no doubt involved in something involving the guns, perhaps the Don had even placed him somewhere high up... that might be useful. "Has he perhaps been sent on patrol?"

David snorted, "We don't need to burn the shotgun ammo." He muttered, "Matsudo wanted to show him something." The Gaijin remarked, and that really caused Shidou to perk up.

"Oh?" Shidou might not have been writing things down, but he was carefully committing important names to memory... and Matsudo's skills as a mechanic definitely made him important in this situation. "How interesting." He chuckled. "You have really been busy, very productive I would say with all you have managed." The bespectacled teacher remarked in flattering tones. "and you say you haven't left the estate since you arrived?" It might have seemed like a pointlessly trivial detail, but it was important because Shidou wanted to piece together what all they might have. It also would him from wasting time asking questions they wouldn't know... like whether the police had been seen. There complete lack of presence was ... troubling.

Rei grimaced, but managed to excuse herself before storming off. That left them alone on the ground floor's ante chamber... well not quite alone there were bustling Ultranationalists making their way through with various things, but no one Shidou cared to pay much attention too.

Ishi watched her leave, "Ah no, we've been here."  
"That must have been refreshing, I'd love to hear all about it. Perhaps you could take the time tomorrow to discuss it, but I dare say I should be getting back to the others." Shidou remarked, even bowing slightly, before extending a similiar offer to talk tomorrow with the American. One of the junior officers came over after Shidou began to walk away, which he only pretended not to pay attention to.

-scene break-

The EMP hadn't been that bad. Kohta had remarked to Takashi. The majority of the vehicles were fine... principly because most of them had been off. That was of course the better news. The best news had of course been the generator was working fine, which if they needed it would provide power to the estate... of course it would be completely unfeasible to supply power to the neighborhood... and the generator couldn't pump water, which was the problem.

"So the don is going to go the dam?"

Kohta nodded carefully watching as Takashi went through the reassembly process for the Glock 26 he'd been handed after the zombies had been dealt with earlier. "Here give it to me," He took the recoil spring out of his friend's hand, "the dam is important. This handgun is important too it uses nine millimeter ammo which we have a lot more of than the ammo for your shotgun." A fact that Kohta was very glad for the back of the ASLAV was loaded with bullets, and that really would help their situation... for people who had 308 and 9mm at least.

The EMP only heightened the importance of the dam, which was protected from such, and thus could still have power. Taking control of it would allow Souichiriou to restore some water pumping capacity to parts of Tokunosu.

"Isn't your house in this neighborhood?" Takashi asked accepting the reassembled sub compact pistol back, and changing the subject.

The otaku grunted an affirmative. "Its not that important though," He continued, "While there are some things I think we could use its secondary to other objectives. Protecting the estate should be our principle objective over the next few days... or going to get supplies."

"We did say we'd find each other's parents." Kohta froze, and Takashi had a point. There might have been no way of telling for sure, but at least they had leads to look for for Rei's mom, as well as Takashi's mom.

He nodded standing up from the table, "We will," and doing so would hopefully help keep morale up, and unit cohesion high, but and voiced the next part aloud, "We will need food and water"... and clothes, (socks socks socks Kohta reiterated heavily), gas, and medicine amongst plenty of other things. The Takagi could be left to search out more lights, and generators and such, but little things would help. Kohta took a long look from the balcony at the darkened city of Tokunosu. It was going to be like this for a while. Japan was going to become very inhospitable soon without power.

Takashi blinked adjusting from the candle light to the moonlight, joining him, while he holstered the glock. The holster was by no means fancy but it had been insisted on after Takashi had stuck the pistol in his waistband after initially receiving it. "I wonder where they're going with that," He remarked aloud.

Yoshioka and David were heading into the dojo for tea with the don, but what had caught the eye of the two boys on the second floor was the crate being brought in as well. Kohta considered rifling through his bag for the night vision lens he'd taken from Rika's apartment. Whatever was in those cases it was important enough to do when most people were starting to wind down and get ready to sleep, but it was something that could be left for tomorrow. "We'll ask in the morning."

-scene break-

Takuzo sat in the darkened edge of the abandoned two story building. The high schooler clutched loosely in his hand a 38 special... a model 37 Smith imported by the NPA from America. He had pried it out of the hands of some police officer who they'd found dead in his car.

"Tak," His friend called. He also had a model 37, taken from the second patrolman, his shoved in the front of his trousers, "What are we going to do?" What indeed? The lights going out yesterday... Takuzo had seen power outages before, but he had figured out that. Cell phones weren't working... he just didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't have been anything good.

Not that it seemed there was anything good left. "What do we need?"

"We could get a car," Naomi pointed out, "Get out of the city?"

Splitting up with Shidou hadn't been voluntary, and hadn't been easy. They were alive though, and that was an accomplishment given the state of the city. Naomi had a point when it came to getting out of the city, Tokunosu was going to hell. "Yeah maybe," When they'd snuck back over the river they'd seen gangsters leaning out of their fancy cars with machine guns. Tokunosu really was going to hell, before this the Yakuza wouldn't have been this bold. "Where do we go Naomi? None of us know how to drive, and we don't have licenses." He resisted the urge to kick the chair, mindful of the noise it'd made.

Noise attracted the dead, and people too.

"She's right though, we can't stay here."

Takuzo tightened up his grip on his revolver and opened the cylinder up. Five rounds, and it wasn't enough. It took time to reload a revolver, and guns were loud. "Lets find a car, hit a supermarket, and then we'll go to the hotsprings." He declared closing the cylinder, and turned towards the shattered window. The streets were quiet right now. There had been some noise earlier, but that had started to become normal for everyone. Takuzo knocked some of the dirt off of his Gakuran jacket... he knew they'd need to grab clothes too. Maybe they'd just go knock over a shopping mall it might have everything they needed in one go.

"What kind of car are we going to get it?" Naomi asked.

He tucked the revolver into his jacket pocket. The little cop gun was small. It was easy to conceal, but he already wanted something bigger. Then again the way the Yakuza had been spraying down the street with lead... that was a lot of bullets. More than Takuzo had for his little revolver... but he had no idea were to get bullets ... unless they found another police car.

"Takuzo," Another friend spoke up, "When am I going to get a gun? You and Junichi both got revolvers out the police car, I need one."

He shrugged, and started walking towards the stairs, maybe he was right, but they weren't exactly just lying around, "When we find one," He promised, first a car though. The streets of Tokunosu were much less busy now... far fewer people, and far less cars. The roving mobs liked turning them over and setting them on fire though...

-scene break-

End Part I

-scene break-

Index:

Weapons List (Abridged)

Iskander Missile Family: A variant of the Iskander mobile theater missile (the Iskander E) was equipped with an EMP generating warhead. The Iskander series has had accusations leveled that the system violates the range limits imposed by the INF treaty... more than once.


End file.
